Eternal Adventure
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Long time ago in a peaceful world, there was 4 continents: Landfort, Eyvellyn, Nemenah and Randfort. This story tells you about the adventure of 2 teenagers named Raise and Canor. They'll meet new friend, places, experience and enemies in their grand adventure. Read their adventures' stories here! Note: the stories were written in Indonesian. use the translator to help you.
1. Introductions & Chapter 1: The Escape

**Eternal Adventure's Introductions**

Hi, readers! Namaku adalah Kaien Aerknard , panggil saja K.A. Saya adalah author dari cerita ini. Baiklah, pertama akan ku perkenalkan karakter-karakter OC yang akan muncul pada chapter pertama ini!

**Raise**

Nama lengkapnya Raise Chancellor (Tidak tau kenapa tapi si pembuat OC ini berkata kalau nama Raise dan Chancellor itu keren sehingga ia menamakan karakternya demikian), seorang Elemental dari benua Nemenah. Ia adalah Elemental api sekaligus petir. Usianya 18 tahun. Ia bersenjatakan tombak yang sepanjang 2 meter. Sifatnya baik, suka menolong dan suka membela keadilan. Hanya satu sifatnya yang cukup mengesalkan: ia sangat tidak suka diremehkan. Mengenai apa yang ia tidak sukai? Readers akan tau nanti =D. Raise memiliki seorang teman baik bernama Canor.

**Canor**

Nama lengkapnya belum diketahui, begitu juga dengan asal usul karakter ini. Banyak yang tidak diketahui tentang OC ini. Canor adalah teman dari Raise. Ia seusia dengan Raise. Senjatanya cukup sederhana, hanya sepasang gloves. Kemampuannya? Nanti kalian akan tau. Canor adalah orang yang tidak terlalu suka berbicara panjang lebar dan sangat jarang bergaul.

Sekian dulu intronya. Langsung saja ke ceritanya! XD

Note: Semua OC, skill, job, nama tempat..pokoknya semua di cerita ini adalah milik Author dan teman-temannya. Harap tidak mengklaim bagian apapun dari cerita ini milik Anda. Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya. Silahkan membaca. Jangan lupa di review ya!

Best regards,

_Kaien Aerknard._

**x**

**Eternal Adventure Chapter 1: Escape from Landfort Fortress**

Dahulu kala di sebuah dunia yang damai, ada 4 benua: Landfort, Eyvellyn, Nemenah dan Randfort. Dunia ini hidup dalam kedamaian dan harmoni. Di wilayah Landfort, tinggal 2 remaja bernama Canor dan Raise. Keduanya telah berkeliling wilayah Landfort selama 2 tahun dan membuat jasa heroik begitu banyak untuk Landfort. Memulihkan perdamaian adalah apa yang mereka lakukan biasanya.

Suatu hari tanpa pemberitahuan kepada mereka, mereka ditangkap secara paksa dan dikirim ke Landfort Fortress, sebuah benteng untuk penjahat kelas tinggi. Setelah mendengar ini, mereka hanya bisa mematuhi perintah dan dipenjarakan di benteng. 3 minggu setelah penangkapan itu, Raja Landfort ingin mereka dieksekusi.

"Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Kenapa kita ditangkap dan mau dieksekusi?!" Kata Raise dengan suara marah, merasa bahwa entah bagaimana keadilan seakan-akan melawan mereka.

"Tenang, Raise. Semua masalah memiliki penyelesaiannya sendiri. Aku yakin bahwa kita telah salah dinilai oleh Raja." Kata Canor dengan suara tenang, duduk di bangku kayu di tepi penjara.

"Kau masih bisa mengatakan kata-kata 'Tenang'. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah: kita akan dieksekusi besok malam !"

"Itu benar."

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk melarikan diri dari eksekusi? Bukan berarti aku takut mati tapi, entah kenapa ketidakadilan ini telah membuatku gila!"

"Senjatamu telah diambil oleh mereka dan untungnya, pet mu tidak ada di sini sekarang. Selain itu, kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Kita akan melarikan diri besok malam. Tunggu sampai mereka membuka pintu penjara, maka kita akan lari keluar dari benteng ini. Tapi kita hanya memiliki kesempatan satu karena jika kita gagal, habislah sudah."

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi akan sedikit merepotkan. Setelah kita keluar dari benteng ini, hutan Sheen berada di depan. Kita bisa bersembunyi di hutan sambil kita lari dari mereka. "

"Aku setuju."

"Kelihatannya aku harus lebih sabar untuk hal itu, hahaha!"

**X**

Keesokan harinya, eksekusi pun dilaksanakan. Pada saat penjaga penjara membuka pintu penjara, seperti yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, mendorong para penjaga kemudian bergegas keluar dari penjara.

"Jangan biarkan mereka pergi! Kejar mereka!"

"Pertama, kita harus menemukan senjataku! Kita membutuhkannya!" Raise berkata sambil berlari.

"Aku tahu di mana mereka menyimpan senjata kita. Di kamar senjata yang berada 3 lantai diatas kita."

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Kita harus cepat! "

**x**

Mereka bergegas ke lantai atas, terus berlari karena mereka dikejar terus oleh para penjaga.

"Tembak mereka tanpa keraguan! Bunuh mereka sekarang!"

"Tapi pak, kita diperintahkan untuk tidak mengeksekusi mereka di sini. Di sisi lain, mereka adalah pahlawan kerajaan ini! Kita tidak bisa menembak mereka! Kita harus membiarkan mereka pergi!"

"Beraninya kau menetang perintah raja!"

**x**

Jadi penjaga memenggal lehernya dan memerintahkan yang lain untuk terus mengejar mereka. Ketika Canor dan Raise sampai di lantai tertinggi benteng, mereka berhenti untuk sementara waktu.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini ... hmm ... ah! Itu ruangannya! Ayo, Raise!"

"Kau keberatan untuk memberikanku sedikit waktu istirahat? Aku agak lelah lari terus."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan! Cepat atau mereka akan menemukan kita!"

"Oke, oke. Aku mendengarnya, bos. Hah .. merepotkan sekali."

"Ok ini dia ruangannya. Tapi mengapa mereka membiarkan pintu terbuka seperti ini? "

"Siapa yang peduli? Mari kita masuk ke sana dan ambil senjataku lalu keluar dari tempat ini" Raise bergegas ke dalam ruangan.

"Aneh. Mungkinkah ini jebakan untuk kita?"

"Ah, ini dia tombakku! Senang menemukannya di sini dalam keadaan bagus!" Raise mengambil tombaknya."

"Aku telah menunggu kalian berjam-jam yang lalu." Sebuah suara datang dari balik pintu.

"Siapa di sana?" Canor berbalik dan mengenali orang yang berdiri di belakang pintu. "Oh tidak, ini buruk."

"Katakan siapa orang itu." Raise berkata.

"Dialah yang menguasai benteng ini. Aku dengar bahwa ia cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan seribu orang."

"..."

"Jika aku membunuh kalian berdua di sini, aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang dari raja untuk kepalamu, dengan biaya 1 juta Etel masing-masing. Hahaha!"

"Jadi, ada rencana B, Canor?"

"Lompat keluar dari jendela."

"Kau pasti gila."

"Ok, kau hanya punya 2 pilihan: dibunuh oleh dia atau mati berusaha melompat keluar dari sini?"

"Aku lebih suka pilihan kedua."

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan mati karena itu."

"Bayar saya 10 juta Etel jika aku mati."

"Ya ya aku akan. Mari kita pergi! Lagipula jika kau mati, untuk siapa 10 juta Etel itu?"

"Oh iya...aku lupa." Raise menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa lolos dariku!" Orang itu bergegas ke Canor dan Raise.

"Lompat!" teriak Raise. Mereka berdua melompat keluar jendela.

"Sekarang katakan, apakah kita akan mendarat dengan mulus!?" Raise bertanya."

"Aku kira tidak!"

"Whoooaaaaaaaaa!" Mereka berdua berteriak sambil meluncur ke bawah.

**x**

Pada saat jatuh, mereka sempat menabrak beberapa dahan pohon dan mendarat di atas semak-semak.

"Argh! Leher serasa mau patah!" kata Raise.

"Ini lebih baik karena jika kau tinggal di sana, lehermu akan patah menjadi dua."

**x**

Keduanya bangun dan untungnya, mereka sudah di luar benteng.

"Kita selamat sekarang. Kita sudah keluar dari sana." kata Raise dengan suara pilu, karena ia menanggung rasa sakit di lehernya setelah pendaratan itu. "Argh, itu benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Ayo! Kita tidak punya waktu berbicara untuk saat ini. Jalan!" Kemudian mereka bergegas ke hutan dan dalam perjalanan untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

**x**

**x**

**To Be Continued at chapter 2: Friend or Foe?!...**

**x**

Raise: Woi, Author! Bisa bikin cerita pendaratannya lebih bagus ga sih?! Leher masih sakit nih pasca pendaratan darurat itu!

Kaien_Aerknard (Author): Hohoho...cowo kok ngeluh? *tertawa terbahak-bahak*

Raise: *glare* Author baka! *mengeluarkan spearnya dan maju menyerang Author*

K.A : Tidak secepat itu! *lari bagai kilat*

Raise: BERHENTI KAU! AUTHOR BAKA! *ngejar secepat kilat*

Canor: ...Childish... (membuka sebuah catatan yang tertinggal di meja K.A) Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih. (kenapa aku jadi berbicara sepanjang ini?)

K.A dan Raise: *masih main kejar-kejaran*

K.A: Please di review ya! saran dan komentar apapun aku terima! Tapi jangan bernuasa SARA, Flame dan segala macam unsur yang tidak baik! *masih lari-lari*

Raise: SINI AUTHOR BAKA! AKAN KUJATUHKAN KAU DARI LANTAI 5 LANDFORT FORTRESS!

K.A: Ampun...bro Raise! Oh iya! Nanti di chapter 2, kita akan kedatangan orang baru loh~

**x**

**-Next Chapter-**

Di chapter 2, seorang OC baru akan muncul. Apakah OC baru ini adalah laki-laki atau perempuan? Darimana ia berasal? Tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**Eternal Adventure Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?!**

Canor dan Raise masih dalam pelarian. Menemukan diri mereka dalam keadaan kacau karena tidak memiliki pemandu yang dapat menunjukan kepada mereka jalan keluar dari hutan dengan mudah, mereka harus berkeliling dan bertemu beberapa bencana. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang dikejar oleh harimau yang hidup di hutan.

"Baru saja, kita dikejar-kejar oleh para penjaga, dan sekarang?! Harimau!"

"Kita tidak bisa hanya terus berlarian seperti ini!"

"Biarku bereskan mereka!" Raise berkata bertolak belakang. "Makan ini! Lightning Rush!" Raise menggunakan Lightning Rush dan menyebabkan luka serius pada harimau-harimau tersebut.

"Cepat sebelum mereka dapat berdiri dan mengejar kita lagi!" Canor berkata.

"Ya!"

**x**

Jadi mereka langsung lari dan mencari jalan lagi. Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di hutan, lubang dimensi muncul dan seorang gadis keluar dari itu. Dia melihat sekeliling, bingung tentang hal-hal di sekitarnya.

"Di mana aku?" Melihat dia ke sekitar, "Benda apa ini? Apakah mereka hidup?" lalu dia menyentuh salah satu pohon,"aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupan dari mereka. Jadi.. mereka semua hidup."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul dari belakang dan menyerangnya tapi ia berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau? Apakah kau salah satu dari penjaga benteng?" Raise berkata sambil mengarahkan tombaknya ke gadis itu.

"Aku? Penjaga benteng? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan berkata seperti kau tidak tahu tentang itu. Heyah!" Raise melompat dan menyerangnya.

"Raise, hentikan!" Canor muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku berhenti menyerang dia?"

"Aku pikir kata-katanya itu benar. kau tampaknya tidak berasal dari daerah ini. Siapa kamu dan dari apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku akan memberitahu namaku tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu darimana aku berasal." gadis itu berkata, "Namaku Ishu."

"Aku Canor. Senang bertemu Anda."

"Namaku Raise dari daerah Nemenah. Aku adalah seorang Elemental."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Canor bertanya.

"Aku? Aku ..." tiba-tiba dia berhenti."Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka tujuan yang sebenarnya aku datang ke sini. Aku masih belum tahu apakah mereka teman atau musuh." dia berkata dalam hatinya. "Yah, kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu." Ishu berkata dengan nada yang sombong. "Ini bukan urusanmu sama sekali."

"Kau..."

"Tenanglah, Raise. Dengar Ishu, kami bukanlah musuhmu. Kau dapat mengatakan kepada kami apa pun tujuanmu."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, itu bukan urusanmu."

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara teriakan.

"Itu mereka!" "Kami telah menemukan mereka!" para penjaga berteriak.

"Jadi, Canor, katakan padaku. Siapakah mereka?" tanya Ishu.

"Mereka adalah penjaga benteng yang mengejar kami sepanjang malam."

"Mengejar kalian berdua? kalau begitu kalian berdua adalah penjahat?"

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! Kami salah dinilai oleh Raja sehingga dipenjarakan di benteng ini!" Raise membela.

**x**

Kemudian panah ditembakkan oleh salah satu penjaga dan hampir terkena Ishu.

"Sepertinya kita berada dalam situasi yang sama. Akan kutangani mereka." Ishu kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Diam atau kami akan menembakmu!"

"Coba saja jika kalian bisa, pengecut."

"Tembak!"

Para penjaga menembak panah ke arahnya.

"Awas, Ishu!"

"Oh, kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku." kata Ishu. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Gravity Field."

**x**

Canor dan Raise mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Mereka merasa mereka lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Anak panah yang terbang menuju Ishu langsung jatuh ke tanah. Semua penjaga bingung karena itu. Mereka menembak sekali lagi tapi panah jatuh lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Akan kuberitahu kalian satu hal. Gravity Field adalah jurus yang membuat gravitasi di sekitarku menjadi berbeda dan aku dapat memanipulasi secara bebas seperti yang kuinginkan. Sekarang kalian tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana rasanya? Menyebalkan bukan?"

Ishu kemudian menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di depan para penjaga dan mulai menendang wajah mereka. Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. Raise dan Canor hanya hanya bisa diam, kagum pada apa yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian sekarang. Sepertinya kalian berdua telah salah dinilai oleh mereka ." Ishu berkata lagi, "Izinkan aku untuk bergabung dengan kalian dalam petualangan ini. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Apa teknik yang tadi itu? Dari kapan kau mempelajarinya?" Raise berkata dengan takjub.

"Aku telah memiliki kekuatan itu sejak aku lahir."

"Keren."

"Ya. Untuk orang lemah seperti kau."

"LEMAH?! KAU MENGEJEK AKU LEMAH!?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa karena kau benar-benar lemah sampai tidak bisa menghadapi mereka."

"Bukan karena aku tidak ingin menghadapi mereka tetapi jika kita melukai apalagi sampai membunuh mereka, kesalahpahaman mereka akan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, mengerti?"

"Ya apa pun."

"Kau..."

"Cukup, jangan bertengkar lagi, Raise. Kami senang kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami."

"Ya, kau bisa menitipkan misi yang berat kepadaku dan bukan kepada si lemah ini, Canor."

"KAU MENGATAKAN AKU LEMAH LAGI?!"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"KAU LEBIH BAIK MELIHAT KEMAMPUANKU DULU!"

"Itu bukan suatu hal yang penting bagiku. Aku memiliki banyak perkerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"KAU..."

"Baiklah kalian berdua, hentikan itu. Mari kita terus bergerak. Jika tidak, mereka akan mengirim penjaga lagi untuk menemukan kita." Canor menghela nafas.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi, Canor?" Raise bertanya.

"Temple of Truth."

"Temple of Truth?" tanya Ishu. "Tempat apa itu?"

"Sebuah candi yang terletak di puncak Gunung Tresia. Dikatakan bahwa kita dapat mengetahui kebenaran jika kita menemukan air mancur kebenaran di candi itu."

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk menemukan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Benar."

"Aku akan membantu kalian dengan semua kemampuanku."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi hutan, akhirnya berhasil keluar dari

"Yeah! Akhirnya bebas!" Raise berkata dengan gembira.

"Jangan senang dulu, Raise." Ishu membalas.

"Oh, sial."

**x**

Ketika keluar dari hutan, mereka menemui sepasukan tentara bersenjata lengkap.

"Kelihatannya mereka telah mengetauhi bahwa kita akan kabur dari penjara." Canor berpendapat.

"Baru saja merasakan kebebasan sekarang harus bersusah payah lagi untuk kabur!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita terobos mereka."

"Ya!" Raise dan Canor berkata.

Lalu mereka merangsek masuk kedalam formasi musuh dan bertempur.

"Heyah! Fire Hurricane!"

Para prajurit musuh berterbangan ke udara.

"Tidak buruk untuk amatiran sepertimu. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Ishu lalu melompat ke udara dan menarik kedua pedangnya dari sarungnya. "Light Impact!" Ishu lalu terjun kebawah dengan gerakan berputar dan menghantam semua musuhnya.

"Argh!" para prajurit itu berteriak kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mesin perang raksasa datang.

"Oh sial. Kali ini mereka mengirim bantuan yang tidak terduga." Kata Raise.

"Aku akan menggunakan jurusku. Tapi aku akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk mengulur waktu agar aku bisa menggumpulkan cukup energi untuk melakukannya."

"Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan?" Canor bertanya.

"Kurang lebih 3 menit."

"Selama itu?!" Raise berkata dengan perasaan kaget.

"Kau kira jurus itu tidak menggunakan banyak tenaga? Sudahlah lebih baik kalian segera mulai!" Ishu tidak mau banyak berkommentar lagi dan langsung memulai untuk mengumpulkan chi-nya.

"Ayo, Canor!"

"Ya!"

"Lightning Rush!"

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan mesin tersebut, akhirnya Canor dan Raise mulai kewalahan.

"Hoi! Berapa lama lagi yang kau butuhkan?! Kami sudah mulai kewalahan melawan mereka!" Raise berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi!"

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Iya iya! Kau kira dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini bisa secepat itu untuk mengumpulkan energi hah?!"

"Lamban sekali kau!" Raise menghindari serangan basoka yang ditembakan mesin itu.

"Ok! Sekarang lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari tempat ini! Menjauhlan dari sini!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Akan kuhancurkan seluruh pasukan ini."

"APA?! KAU SERIUS DENGAN HAL ITU?!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN KATA-KATA KU!"

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang, Raise."

"Ya!"

**X**

Raise dan Canor lalu pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Ishu yang berada diantara kerumunan musuh lalu terbang dan melepaskan jurus terkuatnya.

"Heyah! Universe Blow!"

Semua musuhnya terpental dan mesin perang itu hancur akibat kekuatan penghancur dari Universe Blow.

"Ok, masalah disini sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku susul mereka sekarang."

Ishu lalu pergi menyusul mereka. Setelah mereka berkumpul, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Temple of Truth.

**x**

**To Be Continued on Chapter 3: Step one to Freedom, Find the Truth!...**

**x**

**x**

K.A: Selesai juga chapter keduanya! XD

Raise: Wah...tapi nih Author baka lagi-lagi permaluin aku ==" masa aku dibilang cupu sama si OC baru (Ishu).

Ishu: kenyataannya emang kau payah, Raise. Terimalah kenyataannya... =P

Raise: *kesel sampai mau meledak emosinya tapi ditahan terus*

K.A dan Ishu: Weeeee =P =P =P

Raise: *suram di pojokan*

Canor: bocah... T_T"... Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih. (Lah..2 chapter semuanya aku yang baca notenya T_T"...)

K.A dan Ishu: *high five sambil ketawa-ketawa ngelihat Raise suram* oh iya! Please di Review ya! saran dan komentar apapun diterima! Tapi dimohon untuk tidak mengandung segala hal buruk seperti SARA, Flame dan semua perkataan kasar.

**-Next Chapter-**

Raise dan kawan-kawan bertekad untuk mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di Landfort! Dengan anggota baru di team mereka, Ishu, mereka berpetualang untuk menemukan kebenarannya! Penasaran dengan petualangan selanjutnya? Maju ke chapter 3! XD

**-About the new character, Ishu-**

Sekarang hanya di beritau namanya adalah Ishu. Asal usul dan beberapa hal lain tentangnya akan diungkap nanti. Ia bersenjatakan 3 pedang yang ia beri nama Gravity, Space dan Time. Keahliannya adalah memanipulasi kekuatan gravitasi dan ruang. Ia sangat menyukai berpetualang dan membela yang lemah. Tapi yang paling ia senangi adalah: menjahili dan mengejek Raise 'lemah' sehingga Raise sering kesal tapi karena Ishu adalah seorang perempuan, ia tidak berani menghajarnya. Kebenaran tentang karakter ini akan kita kupas satu per satu.

(Ishu: hehehe..untung aku cewe~ lol!/ Raise: Author baka…/ Ishu: Raise payah~/ Raise: *facepalm* Author dan OCnya sama-sama gila.../ K.A dan Ishu: *melompat dan high five*)

**x**

**-About the skills-**

**Lightning Rush**: jurus ini adalah jurus dimana Raise akan mengacungkan tombaknya ke depan, lalu berlari dengan energi petir yang membentuk seperti perisai yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jurus ini memiliki 'kembaran' yaitu Flame Rush. Kedua jurus ini sama-sama milik Raise.

**Gravity Field**: seperti yang dikatakan dalam cerita ini, Gravity Field adalah jurus yang membuat gravitasi disekitar penggunanya menjadi lebih ringan atau lebih berat. Jurus ini tidak menyebabkan damage apapun, hanya untuk memperlambat atau mengacaukan pergerakan lawan saja.

**Universe Blow**: Jurus terkuat milik Ishu sekarang. Ishu akan mengfokuskan semua energi yang ia miliki, lalu ia akan meledakkannya dan membuat daya hancur yang sangat parah. Memiliki jangkauan luas dengan radius 30 meter dari si pengguna. Kekuatannya bisa diatur oleh Ishu.

**Hurricane Fire**: Raise akan berlari berputar-putar secepat angin dan menciptakan sebuah tornado api raksasa yang akan membakar target yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

**Light Impact**: Ishu akan melompat setinggi 3 meter, lalu mencabut pedangnya dan turun dengan gerakan berputar. Saat sampai di tanah, energi yang sempat dikumpulkan oleh Ishu akan meledak dan membuat lawan di sekitarnya terpental.


	3. Chapter 3: First Step to Freedom

**Eternal Adventure chapter 3: First Step to Freedom, Find the Truth!**

Setelah berhasil lari dari daerah Landfort Fortress, mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke Temple of Truth yang berada di puncak Gunung Tresia. Karena mereka menjadi buronan sekarang, mereka harus menyamar setiap kali masuk ke desa maupun kota apalagi jika melewati gerbang perbatasan dan pos penjaga. Dan hampir setiap kali mereka harus mengganti identitas dan cara menyamar.

"Hai...aku sudah bosan menyamar terus. Aku merasa kita itu seperti musuh di kerajaan sendiri." Raise berkata.

"Memang itu benar kan? Buktinya saja sekarang gambar kalian sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Apa boleh buat, kita harus menyamar agar tidak tertangkap." Ishu membalas.

"Apa yang Ishu katakan benar. Jika kau tidak mau ya silahkan. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertangkap." Canor membenarkan pendapat Ishu.

"Iya iya. Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi."

"Dasar payah." Ishu berkata dengan suara yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Perempuan sialan..." Raise berkata dalam hati.

"Jadi, Canor. Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Temple of Truth?"

"Jika kita terus berjalan, kemungkinan nanti sore sudah sampai. Di kaki gunung kita beristirahat dulu baru kita lanjutkan perjalanannya lagi."

"Baiklah."

**X**

Mereka meneruskan perjalanannya dan sampai di Gunung Tresia pada sore harinya seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Canor.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Raise menghela nafas lega.

"Kita istirahat dulu selama 30 menit setelah itu kita akan mendaki gunung ini."

"Ya." Raise dan Ishu berkata.

Mereka lalu duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil memakan bekal yang mereka beli dari kota yang ada didekat gunung. Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba saja salju turun padahal sedang musim semi.

"Hmm? Kenapa salju turun padahal sekarang sedang musim semi?" Ishu bertanya.

"Canor, ini..."

"Ya. Kau benar. Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar masih hidup." Canor berkata sambil mengadah ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Mereka?"

"Ya. Pasti ini pertanda bahwa ada orang-orang klan Endairon yang selamat." Raise menjelaskan.

"klan Endairon? Apa itu?"

"Mereka adalah klan para ice demons yang pernah tinggal di kerajaan ini."

"Lalu, apa hubungan mereka dengan hujan salju ini?"

"Konon, jika ada ice demon, pasti akan turun salju meskipun sekarang bukan musim dingin." Canor berkata.

"Berarti sekarang disekitar sini ada ice demon, begitu?"

"Tidak..tidak mungkin. Para ice demon seharusnya sudah musnah 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Musnah? Siapa yang memusnahkannya?"

"Kami, para Elemental." Raise berkata.

"Apa?!"

"Ya. Lebih baik aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya sekarang. Dahulu di benua Nemenah, ada 2 klan yang tinggal disana, Elemental dan Sword Mages yang bernamakan klan Annora. Kami bersahabat baik dan saling membantu begitu ada yang kesusahan. Klan Endairon dari Landfort sangant membenci klan Annora karena konon, ketua klan mereka dibunuh oleh orang-orang Annora. Mengetahui hal ini, kami para Elemental bersiaga dan memperingatkan Annora tentang kemungkinan terjadi perang. Kami selalu waspada jika setiap kali ada perkiraan perang dari para penasihat klan. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, terjadi perang antara klan Annora dengan klan Endairon. Kami para Elemental tidak bisa menghentikan perang itu maupun membantu para Annora karena jalan menuju desa mereka diblokir oleh para ice demon. Begitu kami berhasil menembus blokade mereka, kami menemukan desa Annora yang hancur. Mayat-mayat orang Annora berada dimana-mana. Para ice demon itu membunuh semua orang-orang Annora, tidak peduli yang muda maupun tua."

"Dan kalian berencana untuk membalas dendam, begitu?"

"Ya. Melihat semua itu, kami para Elemental tentu saja marah dan bersumpah akan membalas kematian para Annora. Akhirnya kami melancarkan serangan pembalasan. Kami berusaha keras untuk memusnahkan semua ice demon yang ada dan kami berhasil. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang pernah melihat para ice demons maupun para Annora."

"Ada rumor bahwa masih ada dua orang ice demon yang selamat dari perang itu." Canor berkata.

"Loh? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

"Itu kan masih rumor."

"Oh iya..hahaha!"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kita harus bisa sampai sebelum malam hari tiba." Canor lalu bangkit dan mulai berjalan kearah gunung.

"Ya."

Lalu mereka berjalan dan melewati segala rintangan bersama-sama dan akhirnya sampai di puncak gunung.

"Jadi itu Temple of Truth?"

"Ya. Untuk dapat mengaktifkan Fountain of Truth, kita harus bisa meminjam 17 bracelet of truth milik para penjaga kuil yang masih hidup. Ayo kita masuk."

**X**

Canor lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kuil diikuti oleh Canor dan Ishu. Tapi begitu mereka masuk kedalam kuil, tidak ada seorang pun didalam sana. Yang ada hanya debu, jaring laba-laba dan beberapa potongan tulang. Mereka semua terpanjat melihat hal itu. Kuil itu seperti sudah ratusan tahun tidak terurus.

"Kuil ini seperti sudah ratusan tahun tidak terurus. Padahal sebelum kita dipenjarakan, aku masih sempat ke kuil ini dan melihat semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak seperti yang ini!" Raise berkata.

"Jadi...kita tidak bisa mengetahui kebenarannya, Canor?"

"Kurasa begitulah."

Tiba-tiba saja dari beberapa ruangan didepan mereka, keluarlah sepasukan kecil kerangka manusia yang berjalan sambil membawa pedang dan tombak.

"Apa..apa-apaan ini?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Raise yang terkejut melihatnya berkata.

"Kerangka hidup?!" Ishu juga kaget melihatnya.

"Daripada terkejut lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini!"

Canor berkata lalu bersama dengan Ishu dan Canor lari menuju gerbang kuil. Tapi begitu mereka hampir sampai di depan gerbang, mereka dihalangi oleh roh-roh dan terpaksa berputar balik mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Sambil melawan kerangka hidup yang ada di depan mereka, mereka terus mencari jalan naik dan akhirnya setelah beberapa belas lantai, mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu raksasa di depan mereka.

"Gerbang?"

"Apapun itu, ayo masuk daripada terkejar oleh mereka!" Ishu berkata lalu mencoba mendororng gerbang itu tapi tidak mau terbuka.

"Masa mendorong gerbang saja kau tidak bisa?" Raise meremehkan Ishu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja sendiri? Sekuat apapun kau mendorongnya, gerbang ini tidak mau terbuka, seperti yang ada yang menguncinya dari dalam."

"Biar kucoba!" Raise maju lalu mendorong gerbang itu tetapi tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Masa mendorong gerbang saja kau tidak bisa?" Ishu membalikan kata-kata Raise dengan suara menyindir.

"... Harus ku akui, memang gerbang ini seperti di kunci dari dalam."

Pada saat mereka sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membuka gerbang, para kerangka itu menunjukan diri mereka dan salah satu dari mereka melempar pedangnya ke arah Canor.

"Canor, awas!"

Raise lalu mendorong Canor dan berhasil menghindari lemparan pedang itu. Para kerangka lalu menembaki mereka berdua dengan panah dan Ishu langsung melindungi mereka dari serangan panah itu dengan gerakan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba saja panah yang melayang menancap ke gerbang dan gerbang itu terbuka.

"Raise, Canor. Kalian masuk duluan. Aku akan melindungi kalian."

"Baik." Raise dan Canor berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Gravity Field!"

Panah, kerangka dan pedang, mereka semuanya menempel ke tanah dan Ishu langsung masuk ke dalam lalu gerbang itu ditutup oleh Raise.

"Sepertinya gerbang ini dikunci dari luar." Raise berpendapat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu yang penting..hah..hah..kita sudah lolos dari kejaran mereka." Ishu berkata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Canor lalu melangkah ke depan. "Fountain of Truth..."

"Huh? Jadi ini Fountain of Truth?! Yeah! Kita berhasil menemukannya!"

"Tapi sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mendapatkan kebenaran karena kita tidak memiliki gelang-gelang itu." Ishu berkata.

"Hei, lihat. Ada portal disana. Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kuil ini." Raise berkata sambil menunjuk portal.

Ishu lalu berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh portal itu. "Kelihatannya portal ini masih berfungsi."

"Jadi, ayo kita langsung gunakan portal itu dan pergi dari sini!"

Saat mereka mau memasuki portal itu, sesosok jin raksasa muncul dan menghadang mereka.

"Oh sial. Pada saat ita akan pergi dari sini, masalah baru muncul lagi." Raise yang sudah mulai kesal menjadi serius.

"Daripada diam saja, lebih baik kita lawan dia sekarang!" Ishu lalu maju ke depan dan menyerang jin itu dengan Light Impact.

"Lightning Rush!"

Mereka berhasil memukul mundur jin itu dan pada saat Ishu kembali menyerangnya..

"Aurora Beam!"

Jin itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ishu, Canor dan Raise terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"Kemana dia?!" Ishu melihat kiri dan kanan, bersiaga akan serangan tiba-tiba dari jin itu.

"Di belakangmu, Ishu!" Canor berteriak.

Ishu lalu menengok ke belakang dan jin itu muncul lalu menyerang Ishu. Ishu sempat menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya lalu melompat mundur.

"Ok, dia memang merepotkan." Raise berkata.

"Kekuatannya boleh juga. Selain itu, dia juga bisa menghilang."

"Ishu, mungkin ini bukan kemauanku tapi, aku minta bantuanmu untuk yang satu ini." kata Raise.

"Ha, akhirnya kau menyadari betapa lemahnya kau sehingga kau meminta bantuanku kan?" Ishu membalas dengan suara mengejek.

"Apakah kau bisa kali ini serius sedikit?! Kalau kau tidak serius, aku tidak mau menanggung akibatnya!"

"Baik baik. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau kau memperlambat gerakannya. Jangan berikan dia waktu untuk menghilang."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

**X**

Ishu tidak mau banyak berkommentar lagi lalu meggunakan jurus Shooting Star karena ia menganggap jurus ini paling efektif untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jin itu terus diserang dengan Shooting Star dan tidak bisa bergerak karena melindungi dirinya. Raise lalu melihat kesempatan bagus dan melompat ke udara kemudian merentangkan tangannya. Dari kedua tangannya ia mengeluarkan laser petir lalu ia mengerakan tangannya berputar. Jin yang terkena petir itu lalu tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, Raise memfokuskan chi nya.

"Lightning Wrath!"

Chi itu meledak dan menghasilkan dampak kerusakan yang hebat dan dalam satu kali serangan itu, jin itu dapat dikalahkan lalu menghilang. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan jin itu, Canor, Raise dan Ishu lalu masuk ke dalam portal keluar dari Temple of Truth.

**x**

**To Be Continued at Chapter 4: Traveling through the lands of Landfort for the truth!**

**x**

**x**

Raise: Tambah banyak aja musuh seramnya *facepalm*

Ishu: Kenapa? Takut ya? Cowo kok takut sama begituan? Weeee =P

Raise: *flaming eyes sambil nahan marah*

Ishu: Raise payah~ Raise payah~

Raise: *mengambil tombaknya dan membenturkannya ke arah tembok*

Ishu: *langsung diam*

K.A: jangan sering cari ribut dong sama Raise. Kasian tuh.

Ishu: iya iya =P tapi meledeknya itu bener-bener seru loh! *innocent face*

Raise dan K.A: *double facepalm*

K.A: Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Canor: Akhirnya bukan aku yang baca notenya. *minum teh sambil duduk dengan santainya*

K.A, Raise dan Ishu: ^_^"... (emang dasarnya ia paling malas ngomong =="...)

**x**

**-Next Chapter-**

Setelah tidak dapat menemukan kebenaran dari Fountain of Truth, Raise, Canor dan Ishu harus ke ibukota untuk mencari tau sekaligus menyadarkan sang raja bahwa ia telah keliru menilai mereka. Bagaimana petualang mereka selanjutnya? Simak saja pada chapter selanjutnya ya! XD

**-About the skills-**

**Lightning Wrath**: jurus petir terkuat milik Raise. Damage yang dihasilkannya tidak sebesar damage Universe Blow milik Ishu tetapi jurus ini sangat berguna karena dapat menghentikan pergerakan target (jika terkena laser listriknya) baru menyerangnya dengan petir. Pertama, Raise akan melompat kemudian mengeluarkan laser listrik sepanjang 2 meter dari tangannya, setelah itu dia akan memutarkan tangannya untuk membuat laser listrik itu menyentuh targetnya. Terakhir, dia akan mengumpulkan energi elemen petirnya dan elemen itu nanti akan membentuk lingkaran petir disekitar Raise. Radius lingkaran petir itu 2 meter dari penggunanya.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel through the lands

**Eternal Adventure chapter 4: Traveling through the lands of Landfort for the truth!**

Setelah berhasil keluar dari Temple of Truth, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kebenaran dari sumber lain. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di Lowland of Landfort, sebuah dataran luas di belakang Mount Tresia.

"Setelah kita berhasil menembus tempat ini, kita akan sampai di Vertus Highland." Canor berkata sambil terus berjalan.

"Wew, rupanya kita masih jauh dari Landfort Palace ya? Merepotkan sekali." Keluh Raise.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak mengeluh, Raise." Canor menghela nafas panjang.

**X**

Sementara mereka berdua sedang asik-asiknya berbincang, Ishu hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan. Canor yang heran dengan hal tersebut, lalu bertanaya kepada Ishu apa yang terjadi. Ishu hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya, Ishu terus memikirkan kondisi tempat asalnya dan dunia yang semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Dia berpikir, apa kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya cukup kuat untuk membantunya dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia. Menurutnya, Raise dan Canor memang kuat tapi mereka tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selain itu, ia masih belum pasti apakah mereka berdua memang benar-benar orang baik. Ia juga takut bahwa suatu saat mereka akan menghianatinya jika ia memberi tau maksud dari kemauannya untuk bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semua kekhawatiran itu dari mereka. Tetap saja sebagaimana caranya ia berusaha, Canor selalu bisa membacanya dengan tepat. Ishu merasa bahwa Canor bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan semudah ia meremehkan Raise. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Vertus Highland, sebuah dataran tinggi yang luas tetapi tandus.

"Tanahnya tandus sekali. Bahkan rumput pun tidak bisa hidup lama di tanah seperti ini." Ishu berkata sambil memegang batang pohon yang sudah mati.

"Begitulah. Sudah lama sekali hujan tidak turun di daerah ini sehingga tanahnya menjadi setandus ini." Canor menjelaskan.

**X**

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, mereka melihat beberapa orang berkerudung hitam di depan mereka. Raise yang penasaran lalu maju dan berteriak pada mereka. Mereka lalu berbalik dan Ishu bisa melihat wajah dari orang-orang itu. Ishu mengenali mereka dan langsung berteriak pada Raise untuk cepat kembali. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan cross bow dan menembaki Raise. Raise langsung menghindar.

"Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku? Apakah penyamaran kita sudah terbongkar?"

"Tidak. Mereka bukan pasukan kerajaan."

"Jadi?"

"Mereka adalah pasukan demon." Ishu menerangkan.

"Demon?! Jadi mereka adalah Endairon?!"

"Bukan..mereka bukan salah satu dari Endairon. Tapi mereka adalah demon yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya."

Para demon itu lalu mengeluarkan cross bow mereka dan mulai menembak. Ishu dan Raise lalu maju untuk melindungi Canor dari serangan panah itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Raise memberikan pendapat.

"Ayo kita hajar mereka!" Ishu lalu maju menyerang. "Shooting star!"

Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menembus formasi lawan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil lari dari para demon yang mengejar mereka. Tetapi mereka dihadang oleh pemimpin para demon itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang pemimpinnya dan beberapa dari demon itu menghadang kita padahal sedikit lagi kita keluar dari tempat ini!" Raise yang kesal lalu menghentakkan tombaknya ke tanah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli siapa mereka tapi yang jelas, aku sudah tidak tahan di tempat setandus ini! Ayo kita lawan mereka!" Ishu berkata lalu maju.

Raise, Canor dan Ishu lalu menyerang para demon itu. Sebuah pertempuran hebat pun pecah. Mereka terus melawan para demon itu. Lambat laun, mereka mulai kehabisan tenaga dan para demon itu terus mendesak mereka. Seberapa usaha mereka untuk membunuh demon itu, demon itu akan hidup lagi dan terus seperti itu.

"Argh! Mati-hidup-mati-hidup kapan selesainya hah?! Aku sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga!" Raise berteriak sambil menghajar para demon itu sekaligus melindungi dirinya dari serangan panah.

"Pasti ada cara untuk membunuh mereka..atau..." Ishu lalu melihat dengan teliti lawannya. "Ini tipuan!"

"Tipuan?" Raise bertanya dengan heran.

"Raise, coba kau gunakan Lightning Rush!"

"Baiklah! Lightning Rush!" Raise melesat ke arah musuh-musuhnya.

Ishu bisa melihat jelas keanehan yang terjadi. "Mereka adalah boneka!"

"Boneka?"

"Ya. Aku dengar para demon ini mampu membuat replika mereka sendiri dan replika ini takkan pernah mati sampai kita membunuh yang aslinya."

"Jadi, dimana yang asli?" Canor bertanya.

"Replika ini hanya bisa aktif dan dikendalikan dari jarak 10 meter dari sini. Jadi..." Ishu melihat ke arah kiri, "Itu berarti kau ada disebelah sana! Keluarlah kau, demon! Shooting Star!" Ishu lalu menembakkan Shooting Star ke arah batu besar dan sesosok bayangan keluar.

"Hebat kau bisa mengetahui hal itu, Gravity Controller..." Demon itu berkata dengan tawaan.

"Sial! Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal itu didepan mereka berdua?!" Ishu dengan panik berkata dalam hati.

"Gravity Controller?" Raise sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud dari ucapan demon itu.

"Kelihatannya semua rencanaku sudah berantakan. Hahaha." Demon dan semua replikanya itu menghilang seketika.

"Ishu, apa yang dimaksud oleh demon itu? Apa itu Gravity Controller?" Raise bertanya kepada Ishu.

"Hmph, jangan tanyakan itu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud." Ishu lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Canor dan Raise.

"Canor, kau bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Aku ini bukan kamus sejarah ataupun enseklopedia." Canor berkata seraya pergi menyusul Ishu.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Sama-sama tidak mau menjelaskan hal itu padaku. Dasar kompak!" Raise juga pergi menyusul Canor dan Ishu.

"Setelah Vertus Highland, kita akan tiba di Ruins of Endairon." Raise memberitahu Canor dan Ishu.

"Ruins of Endairon..." tiba-tiba saja pandangan Canor menjadi kosong.

"Ada apa, Canor?" Ishu terheran melihat pandangan Canor yang seperti itu.

"Ah..tidak..tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan."

Mereka bertiga meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju Ruins of Endairon.

**X**

**To Be Continued on Chapter 5: The Endairons, Elementals and the Sword Mages...**

**X**

Ishu: tumben ceritanya yang ini singkat juga.

K.A: lagi ga banyak inspirasi buat yang chapter ini.

Raise: Tapi apa sih Gravity Controller itu?

Ishu: jangan banyak tanya. Nanti kau akan tau sendiri.

Raise: Author, kasih tau dong.

K.A: No means No *senyum innocent*

Raise: Ya sudah..akan kutunggu =="...

K.A: nah..itu baru namanya anak sabar... eh iya, Ishu dan Raise, bantu aku membuka poster ini ya! *mengambil poster gede dari dalam lemari*

Raise dan Ishu: Ok! *membantu K.A membuka poster dan merentangkannya*

"Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih."

All kecuali Canor: Reviewnya jangan lupa ya! ^^b

K.A: Oh iya, Canor mana?

Raise: katanya di sini ribut. Jadi dia langsung mengasingkan diri di kamarnya.

K.A: dasar penyendiri...

**X**

**-Next Chapter-**

Masa lalu para Endairon dan Elemental akan terungkap! Apa sebab dibalik perang Elemental melawan para Endairon? Seorang OC sekaligus musuh baru mereka temukan di reruntuhan kastil Endairon. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia adalah demon yang konon masih hidup pasca perang Elemental-Endairon 13 tahun yang lalu? Masa lalu Raise yang kelam dan semua hal tadi akan terungkap pada bab selanjutnya! Keep reading it!


	5. Chapter 5: Raise's past & the Endairons

**Eternal Adventure chapter 5: The Endairons, Elementals and the Sword Mages.**

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari Vertus Highland dan sekarang sedang berada di dekat Ruins of Endairon. Salju yang tebal menyelimuti tanah dan reruntuhan kastil. Salju di sini tidak pernah meleleh meskipun para Endairon sudah musnah. Ishu takjub dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Meskipun kastil Endairon sudah runtuh, tetap saja pemandangan itu seperti sebuah pemandangan yang sangat epik. Salju yang tidak pernah meleleh adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang baginya. Canor menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Mereka terus berjalan melewati reruntuhan itu. Salju terus turun dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi badai salju. Mereka terpaksa berlindung di dalam kastil. Sambil menunggu badai salju berhenti, mereka berjalan mengelilingi kastil tua itu dan melihat beberapa peninggalan Endairon. Mereka masuk semakin dalam dan sampai pada satu ruangan yang hanya ada tembok saja. Raise lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu tembok dan mengetuk tembok tersebut dibeberapa tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Raise?" Ishu bertanya, heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Raise.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencari jalan rahasia."

Ishu hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Raise berhenti mengetuk dan mendorong dinding tersebut. Sebuah jalan rahasia terbuka.

"Ternyata benar. Ada jalan rahasia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau disini ada jalan rahasia?"

"Aku adalah salah satu elemental yang ikut bertempur melawan Endairon. Jika aku tidak salah, saat itu usiaku masih 5 tahun."

"Baru berusia 5 tahun sudah ikut perang?!" Ishu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya. Jalan ini adalah jalan rahasia yang menuju ruang bawah tanah kastil Endairon." Raise lalu masuk ke dalam. Ishu dan Canor mengikutinya. Sambil turun, Raise menceritakan kisah tentang jalan rahasia dan ruang bawah tanah kastil Endairon.

**X**

"Saat kedua klan bertempur, aku berhasil memasuki kastil ini bersama beberapa temanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuh tapi aku harus karena ini adalah perintah dari ketua klan. Aku dan teman-temanku kemudian berpencar. Sambil terus berjalan, aku menemukan ruangan tadi. Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari ruangan kosong tadi sehingga aku mencoba mendorong temboknya dan berhasil menemukan jalan rahasia ini. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibawah sana dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Aku menemukan beberapa demon wanita dan anak-anaknya. Tentu saja aku tidak berani membunuhnya." Tiba-tiba Raise diam, tidak mau melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

Mereka tiba disebuah terowongan yang terbentuk dari es dan kristal biru yang terus bercahaya.

"Indah sekali kristal-kristal ini." Ishu dengan takjub berkata.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kristal ini bukanlah Kristal biasa." Tiba-tiba Canor yang dari tadi diam saja berkata. "Kristal ini adalah kristal yang selain menjadi penahan gua ini, juga sebagai penyangga fondasi kastil ini."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Lebih baik mulai dari sini perhatikan langkah kalian. Jalan di gua ini tidak selalu mulus. Terkadang ada jurang yang harus kita loncati agar sampai ke seberang." Canor mengingatkan.

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Canor. Belum jalan terlalu jauh sudah menemukan jalan yang dimaksud Canor. Raise lalu melempar sebuah batu ke dalam jurang dan tidak terdengar suara benturan sama sekali.

"Kelihatannya jurang ini dalam sekali." Ishu berpendapat.

"Sebenarnya dulu ini adalah tangga dari kristal-kristal tapi dihancurkan sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ada penyusup yang bisa sampai ke ruang rahasia para Endairon." Raise lalu melompat ke tangga kristal yang masih tersisa. "Ayo. Jalan keluarnya ada diatas sana."

Raise kemudian melompat ke tangga yang lebih tinggi. Canor dan Ishu mengikutinya di belakang. Akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke atas dan lalu terus berjalan dan keluar dari gua kristal itu. Sesampainya di luar, mereka hanya melihat makam-makam para Endairon yang tertutup oleh salju. Raise bingung melihatnya. Seingatnya dulu tidak ada makam di sini, yang ada hanyalah satu ruangan persembunyian para Endairon. Lalu ia melihat ke sekitar dan menyadari bahwa bangunan itu sudah musnah.

"Berarti..para Endairon yang waktu itu..mereka semua sudah musnah…?" Raise teringat akan satu kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dan ia hanya bisa berlutut sambil terus terdiam, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Raise?" Ishu bertanya karena melihat ulah Raise yang membingungkan itu.

"Tadi aku cerita padamu bahwa aku menemukan ruangan rahasia Endairon kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pasti..saat aku keluar, aku lupa menutup pintu rahasia itu sehingga pasukan Elemental menyadari bahwa masih ada para Endairon yang tersisa. Bertapa bodohnya aku!" Tangan Raise lalu menghantam tanah.

**X**

**X**

**-Flashback dari cerita Raise saat Elemental War-**

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Seorang anak kecil berlari di lorong kastil dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari tapi tetap memaksakan dirinya.

"Berapa lama lagi pertempuran ini harus berjalan? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" anak kecil itu berkata sambil terus berlari dan menggengam tombaknya yang memiliki panjang 2 meter.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok demon muncul di hadapannnya dan menyerangnya dengan panah-panah es.

"Flame Rush!" anak itu terus berlari, mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah mereka, dengan api yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya, ia terus berlari menghantam para demon itu. Ia menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Demon-demon itu meleleh karena panas dari kekuatan apinya. Anak itu membuka matanya lagi dan air mata menetes turun. "Aku membunuh lagi...sudah berapa banyak yang aku bunuh hah?! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Anak itu berlutut sambil menangis.

"Raise! Kuatkanlah dirimu!" sesosok pria yang berusia 37 tahun muncul dari belakangnya, tampaknya ia memang menyusul anak kecil itu.

"Ayah..aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka lagi!"

"Nak! Kuatkan dirimu! Ini adalah perang!"

Raise kecil bukannya diam dan tegar, malah ia menangis lagi. Ayahnya yang terkenal sangat tegar dan kuat ini menampar pipi Raise kecil. Raise berhenti menangis, shock dengan apa yang sudah terjadi barusan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri, Raise! Kau ini adalah seorang Elemental! Aku tidak pernah melihat Elemental menangis pada saat perang! Kaulah yang pertama, Raise! Aku malu melihat kelakuanmu, Raise!" Ayahnya membentak Raise sejadi-jadinya.

Raise hanya diam, kepalanya masih menunduk. Ia lalu bangun dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Ayahnya tidak menahannya, tetapi ia malah diam-diam mengikuti Raise. Raise kecil terus berlari. Sambil berlari, kembalilah air matanya menetes. Ia ingat bagaimana ia membunuh para demon itu, ia ingat wajah ketakutan dari para demon perempuan dan anak-anaknya, ia ingat wajah rekan-rekannya yang mati dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan mereka kesakitan, ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya menamparnya dan melontarkan semua kata-kata yang menyakitkan kepadanya.

"Aku benci dunia ini!" Raise kecil terus berpikir sambil berlari, "Dunia ini terlalu kejam! Terlalu banyak pembunuhan! Terlalu banyak perang! Sudah cukup mereka semua sengsara! Kenapa manusia dilahirkan?! Apakah hanya untuk ini?! Hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan yang tidak terhitung nilainya ini?!"

Raise terus berlari dan akhirnya ia tiba di satu ruangan. "Ruangan apa ini?" Raise bertanya. Ia lalu memegang dinding ruangan tersebut. "Tidak ada yang..." saat ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dinding itu terdorong dan Raise yang kaget langsung jatuh masuk ke dalamnya. Ia terjatuh dan berguling-guling di tangga. Setelah berguling beberapa meter, akhirnya berhenti dan ia langsung berdiri. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan itu. "Aduh...sakit...", Raise memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit sambil terus mengurutnya sedikit. "Aih...sakitnya..." Raise memejamkan mata kirinya sambil menggertu kesakitan. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Ia ternyata telah jatuh ke sebuah gua yang penuh dengan kristal bercahaya. "Indah sekali..." Raise berguam kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia termenung beberapa saat, seakan-akan ia lupa dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia melihat di depannya ada sebuah anak tangga dari kristal. Penasaraan dengan apa yang ada di depan, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju dan mencari tau. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia menemui keadaan yang tak terduga. Jalan yang ada di depannya terputus dengan jalan yang lainnya. Ia lalu melihat ke bawah dan menyadari jurangnya cukup dalam. Ia mundur sedikit lalu lari sekuat tenang dan melompat. Ia berharap ia dapat sampai di seberang tapi malang, lompatannya kurang jauh sehingga kakinya tidak bisa menyentuh lantai kristal yang tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa capai. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan berhasil meraih ujung jalan itu. Sambil terus berteger di sana, ia melihat jurang yang sangat dalam dan gelap. Raise lalu menancapkan tombaknya dan dengan bantuan tombak itu, akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dari maut. Raise duduk sebentar, menenangkan dirinya yang masih tegang dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang. Raise bangkit dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Akhirnya, ia menemui sebuah pintu di depannya. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu dan ternyata di balik pintu itu, ada sebuah ruangan dan beberapa demon tua, wanita bersama anak-anaknya. Melihat kedatangan seorang Elemental, mereka berteriak histeris, kecuali seorang demon laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Raise maju melindungi wanita yang menurut Raise adalah ibu dari demon itu.

"Elemental! Jangan pernah berharap untuk kembali hidup-hidup jika kau melangkah 1 kaki lagi!" teriak demon laki-laki itu.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Aku datang tidak bermaksud untuk melukai kalian, sungguh!"

Raise berusaha menenangkan mereka. Ia lalu maju selangkah dan demon itu tidak segan-segan melempari Raise dengan pisau es. Raise yang ketakutan langsung mengayunkan tombaknya, menciptakan semburan api yang bergerak menuju demon itu. Ibu demon itu maju ke depan dan melindungi anaknya dari serangan api Raise. Sebagai konsekuensinya, demon wanita itu tewas melindungi anaknya. Demon laki-laki itu berlutut di samping tubuh ibunya, terus menggoyangkan tubuh ibunya dan menangis-nangis. Suasananya menjadi sangat memilukan. Tangisan bocah demon itu membuat hati Raise tidak kuat sehingga ia juga menangis.

"Elemental sialan! Kau telah membunuh ibuku!" bocah itu berteriak sambil menangis.

"Ma..maafkan aku...aku..aku tidak sengaja..."

"Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi!" Demon-demon yang lainnya melempari Raise dengan pisau-pisau es dan semuanya hampir mengenai Raise.

"Ma...maafkan aku...!" Raise menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil berlari keluar ke tempat ia menemukan tangga rahasia itu.

Sambil berlari keluar, ia terus berpikir "seharusnya aku tidak menemukan tempat itu!". Hati Raise benar-benar pilu menyaksikan kejadian yang tadi. Lagi-lagi satu nyawa melayang karenanya. Ia sempat terpleset dan jatuh ke lantai kristal. Ia kemudian berusaha bangkit. Ia berlutut di lantai kristal itu dengan ke dua tangannya juga menyentuh lantai, air mata terus menetes hingga membasahi lantai kristal itu. "Ma..maafkan aku, demon..aku tidak sengaja melakukannya...aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku tadi..kumohon...maafkan aku..." Raise bangkit dan langsung lari keluar. Ia lari dari kastil Endairon, terus berlari sampai hutan yang ada di dekat kastil itu. Ia duduk di sebuah pohon tumbang yang tertutup salju, pandangannya lurus ke arah kastil dan kupingnya terus mendengar teriakan perang dan pekikan kematian, entah dari para demon atau dari para Elemental. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian dimana ia membunuh ibu dari demon kecil itu. Air matanya menetes lagi. Kejadian itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang meninggal saat ia berusia 3 tahun. Kejadiannya hampir sama seperti yang dialami ibu demon itu tetapi bagi Raise, kejadian yang dialami ibunya tidak se-mengerikan yang dialami ibu demon itu. "Ibu..." Raise mulai berbicara dengan pandangan kosong, "Apakah aku itu manusia atau iblis pencabut nyawa? Lihatlah anakmu ini, anakmu yang sudah bisa membunuh banyak orang. Ibu mengajarkanku untuk tidak membunuh, bahkan binatang sekecil apapun tidak boleh dibunuh. Tapi kenyataannya, aku telah gagal melaksanakan nasihatmu dan aku terpaksa membunuh sebanyak ini." Raise mencabut belati yang ia simpan di sakunya. Belati itu adalah satu-satunya barang milik ibunya yang ia anggap paling berharga. Raise lalu mengarahkan belati itu ke arah lehernya, bersiap untuk menebas lehernya sendiri. Ia telah bertekad untuk mati dan meninggalkan dunia yang ia anggap menyakitkan ini. Saat ia akan menusukkan belati itu ke lehernya, ia mengingat pesan-pesan terakhir ibunya untuk menjaga keluarganya, klan Elemental dan seluruh mahluk di dunia ini. Akhirnya ia menggagalkan niatnya dan menjatuhkan belati itu ke tanah yang tertutup oleh salju tebal. Udara di luar memang dingin sekali tetapi tidak sedingin yang ia rasakan di dalam hati terdalamnya. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya memang menyakitkan tetapi tidak sesakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya. "Ibu..ibu pasti menyesal telah melahirkan anak sepertiku...sebenarnya, aku lebih suka mati dan berada di samping ibu di dunia sana tapi..mengingat apa pesan terakhirmu, aku akan tetap hidup dan melindungi semua mahluk dari kegelapan!" batinnya bertekad. Pertempuran itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh para Elemental setelah berjam-jam bertempur. Sorakan kemenangan terdengar dimana-mana. Semua Elemental pulang dan merayakan kemenangan mereka. Mereka berpesta, menari dan menyanyikan lagu kemenangan. Hanya Raise yang tidak ikut pesta kemenangan itu. Dia hanya tinggal di kamar tidurnya saja, duduk di atas kasurnya sambil melihat pesta di luar dari jendalanya. Pertempuran dan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari itu membuatnya trauma dan bertekad untuk menjadi Elemental terkuat yang bisa melindungi semua mahluk.

Setelah pertempuran itu, tidak ada seorang dari Endairon pun yang nampak...

**-End of Flashback of Raise's past at Elemental War-**

**X**

**X**

"Raise, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu." Ishu lalu menepuk bahu Raise, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja itu kesalahanku. Andai saja saat itu aku sempat menutup pintu tersebut, pasti para Endairon masih hidup."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membunuh mereka bahkan kau kelihatannya tidak setuju dengan perang itu."

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan keputusan perang melawan Endairon tapi semuanya sia-sia. Ketua klan tetap memerintahkan para Elemental untuk menyerang Endairon."

Raise lalu terdiam saja. Canor melihat sekeliling dan menyadari ada orang yang berlutut di sebelah makam salah seorang Endairon. Karena orang itu menggunakan jubah hitam untuk menutupi diriya, Canor tidak tau siapa orang itu.

"Kelihatannya disana ada seseorang."

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan mendekat ke orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Canor bertanya.

Orang itu lalu menengok ke arah mereka dan melihat Raise.

"Elemental?!"

Orang itu berkata dengan kaget dan lalu bangun kemudian melompat menjauh. Hembusan angin yang kencang bertiup dan kerudung yang menutup kepalanya tertiup. Mereka menyadari siapa orang yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Dia adalah seorang demon dari Endairon.

"Ternyata masih ada seorang Endairon yang masih hidup." Canor berkata.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya mereka sudah musnah waktu itu!" Raise tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Elemental! Kalian telah memusnahkan klan kami! Kalian telah membunuh orang tua dan saudara-saudaraku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup!"

Endairon itu langsung maju menyerang Raise dengan Ice Scythenya. Gerakannya cepat sehingga Raise tidak sempat menghindar. Ishu yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di samping Raise mencabut pedangnya dan menahan serangan dari Endairon itu. Raise yang tersadar lalu membantu Ishu melawan Endairon itu. Endairon itu berhasil terpukul mundur.

"Rupanya Gravity Controller pun ada di sini hah? Sedang mencari rekan untuk melawan kami?" Endairon itu berkata.

"Siapa kau?" Canor bertanya

"Namaku Royce Endairon. Aku adalah Endairon yang tersisa setelah pertempuran itu. Oh ya mengenai jumlah Endairon yang tersisa, sebenarnya ada 2 yang tersisa."

"Masih ada satu orang lagi?" Raise berkata dalam hati.

Ishu langsung maju menyerang Royce. Sambil melesat ke arah Royce, Ishu mulai mengaktifkan beberapa jurusnya.

"Gravity Field." Ishu berkata sambil terus melesat ke arah Royce.

Royce yang berada di dalam jangkauan Gravity Field tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Ishu lalu melompat dan mencabut kedua pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Light Impact!" Ishu lalu melesat ke bawah dan menyerang Royce dengan hebat.

"Kau kira kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku? Jangan bercanda." Royce menatap Ishu. "Aku tau apa kelemahanmu…"

Royce lalu menghilang lagi dan muncul di belakang Ishu. Ishu seketika menyadarinya dan ingin menghindarinya tapi sudah terlalu terlambat. Royce menatap dengan tajam kearah kedua mata Ishu.

"Dark Illusion."

Sesaat kemudian, Ishu tiba-tiba saja berhenti bereaksi seakan-akan telah disihir menjadi patung.

"Ishu?" Raise yang heran melihatnya berkata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ishu tersadar dan langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"Ishu!" Raise langsung melesat ke arah Royce. "Flame Rush!"

Royce berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dan lalu mundur sejauh 5 meter dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Tanya saja padanya. Dia yang merasakannya, bukan aku. Hahaha!"

"SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Raise tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Royce terhadap Ishu langsung maju menyerang Royce dengan serangannya yang cepat dan maut.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MACAM-MACAM DENGAN TEMANKU!" "Flame Rush!" "Lightning Strike!"

Royce menghindari semua serangan itu dengan tenang dan tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun. Melihat tindakannya yang meremehkan lawannya, Raise semakin kesal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Raise lalu lari secepat angin dan muncul didepan Royce. "Hurricane Fire!"

Raise menggunakan Hurricane Fire untuk menyerang Royce. Royce yang terperangkap di dalam Hurricane Fire lalu menggunakan Ice Barrier untuk melindunginya. Berkali-kali Raise berusaha untuk menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus api tetapi es itu sama sekali tidak meleleh.

"Kau kira kau bisa menghancurkan Ice Barrier dengan mudah, Elemental?"

"Hah..hah..hah..."

"Ice Barrier adalah teknik yang melindungi penggunanya dengan perisai es yang mengelilingi penggunanya. Ice Barrier tidak bisa dilelehkan oleh teknik api. Jadi, semua jurus-jurus api mu itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapanku."

"Si..sial..."

"Sekarang giliranku. Aku hanya butuh satu jurus saja untuk membunuhmu." Royce lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Freeze Breaker."

Royce menembakan 2 laser es. Laser es tersebut lalu bersentuhan dengan tangan dan kaki kanan Raise lalu membeku.

"A..apa-apaan ini?!" Raise berusaha untuk menarik tangan dan kakinya.

"Gawat!"

Canor langsung maju untuk menolong Raise.

Tetapi, Royce menghentikannya dengan Ice Trap (sebuah jurus dimana Royce melempar 4 jarum es sebesar lengan lalu lawan yang terkena jarum itu badannya akan terbungkus oleh es kecuali bagian kepalanya). Canor yang terkena Ice Trap dan tertahan oleh jurus itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pertama, aku akan membunuhmu, Elemental. Lalu, kubunuh teman-temanmu itu."

Royce lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan es yang membeku di tangan dan kaki Raise mencengkramnya.

"AAAARGHHH!"

"Mati kau, Elemental!" Royce mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat dan cengkraman esnya semakin menjepit Raise.

Sambil menahan sakit, Raise berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari jurus itu. Ia tau bahwa jika ia tidak dapat lepas dari jurus itu, Royce akan membunuh mereka.

"Pertama, akan kusiksa perlahan kau perlahan dulu dengan cara ini..dan saat merasakan rasa sakit itu..ingatlah apa yang kau telah perbuat terhadap ibuku! Setelah aku puas bermain-main denganmu, baru kupenggal kepala mu itu!"

"Jadi, kau adalah demon yang waktu itu melindungi demon wanita itu?!"

"Tidak..aku adalah demon yang berada di belakang ibuku. Yang melindungi ibuku adalah kakakku."

"Sial..cengkramannya menjadi semakin kuat saja!" pikir Raise. Ia lalu melihat Canor yang terjebak dalam Ice Trap dan Ishu yang terus kesakitan karena Dark Illusion. "Canor! Ishu!" Raise menjadi semakin khawatir dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman es itu.

"Percuma saja, Elemental. Jurus es ku tak bisa kau patahkan dengan jurus api mu. Pecayalah padaku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Raise berpikir.

"Jadi bagaimana, Elemental? Sudah siap untuk mati?" Royce mengangkat ice scythenya ke atas, bersiap untuk menebas leher Raise.

"Ha! Memang kelihatannya benar es ini tidak akan meleleh oleh api tapi..." Raise mengeluarkan api yang membungkus lengan sampai tangan kananya. "Bagaimana dengan benturan?!" Raise lalu membenturkan lengannya ke sebuah batu yang berada di belakangnya dan es tersebut pecah.

"Apa?!"

"Sekarang aku tau apa kelemahan jurus es milikmu itu!"

Raise mengangkat kakinya dan membantingnya sekuat mungkin ke permukaan tanah. Seperti es yang membeku di lengannya, es itu juga pecah.

"Waktunya pembalasan!" Raise lalu mencabut tombaknya yang tertancap di dekatnya dan lalu melemparkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga. Tombak itu membentur Ice Trap dan Canor seketika lepas dari Ice Trap.

"Canor! Lemparkan tombakku!"

Canor lalu mengambil tombaknya dan melemparkannya ke Raise. Raise menangkapnya dan langsung maju menyerang Royce.

"Jika api ku tidak bisa melelehkan es mu, tombakku yang akan menghancurkanmu!"

Raise mengayunkan tombaknya kearah Royce. Royce tidak sempat menghindar dan menggunakan Ice Barrier untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Percuma saja! Heyah!" Raise berteriak.

Raise mengayunkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga dan dalam satu kali pukul, Ice Barrier hancur berkeping-keping. Royce melompat mundur dan membuat Ice Scythe lalu menyerang Raise. Tombak dan sabit es saling membentur satu sama lain sehingga tempat pertempuran yang sunyi dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan dan benturan senjata.

"Falling Spear!"

"Ice Barrier!"

Mereka terus mengeluarkan jurus-jurus maut. Raise yang sudah terlanjur terlalu benci terhadap Royce terus menghantamnya dengan jurusnya yang mematikan. Menghadapi serangan-serangan Raise yang sangat cepat dan kuat, Royce hanya mampu menghindar dan menahannya dengan Ice Barrier.

"Canor!"

"Ya aku tau!" Canor langsung mengeluarkan jurus elemen besinya dan besi tersebut menyelimuti kaki Raise seperti sepasang sepatu baja yang ringan.

"Ini akan sangat membantu dalam pertempuran kali ini."

Raise langsung melesat dan terus melakukan round kick secara berulang-ulang. Royce terus mengeluarkan Ice Barrier seraya mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Menghadapi serangan Raise yang semakin kuat dan gencar, akhirnya Royce memutuskan untuk mundur.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Elemental. Lain kali kita bertemu, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Royce lalu menghilang.

Setelah Royce pergi, hujan salju mereda dan Ishu terbebas dari Dark Illusion. Karena kelelahan, Ishu tidak sadarkan diri. Raise dan Canor bergegas bergegas kearah Ishu.

"Ishu! Sadarlah!"

"Raise, aku tau jalan terdekat menuju Landfort Palace. Ayo kita segera bawa Ishu pergi dari sini."

"Ya." Raise lalu menggendong Ishu yang tidak sadarkan diri dan mereka berjalan ke arah Cave of Origin.

**X**

**To Be Continued at Eternal Adventure Chapter 6: The Cave of Origins...**

**X**

Raise: *masih suram di pojokan pasca mengingat masa lalunya*

Ishu: Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia suram seperti itu dan juga ini pertama kalinya aku tidak berani meledeknya.

K.A: Tenanglah, Raise. Jangan sedih mulu! Nih ada ice cream buat kamu biar merasa lebih tenang.

Raise: lagi ga mood *makin suram*

K.A: Kasian Raise...

Ishu: wajar saja. Itu memang trauma terberatnya. Bayangkan saja usia 5 tahun sudah ikut perang dan membunuh orang. Yang ga trauma itu berarti orang kejam =="...

K.A: bener juga ya...

Ishu: *mengambil notebook K.A dari atas meja lalu membukanya*

'Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.'

K.A: mendingan lu temenin Raise dulu tuh ya, Ishu.

Ishu: ok.

K.A: Please review ya! dan seperti biasa, no SARA, no Flame dan no bad words!

Canor: *keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung diam melihat Raise yang suram abis* (masih mikirin soal 13 tahun yang lalu itu? T_T"...) *masuk ke dalam kamar lagi*

**X**

**-Next Chapter-**

Raise dkk akhirnya sampai di depan Cave of Origin dan semakin dekat dengan ibukota! Ishu yang sempat pingsan akhirnya tersadar. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke ibukota kerajaan Landfort. Bahaya apa saja yang akan mereka tempuh selama perjalanan mereka menuju ibukota? Ikut terus cerita mereka di Eternal Adventure!

**-More about Canor-**

Dikatakan di chapter ini bahwa kemampuan Canor adalah mengendalikan besi dan membuat armor secara instant. Canor tidak memiliki jurus dan senjata tetap. Kemampuannya hanya membuat, mengendalikan dan membentuk besi menjadi senjata dan armor sementara saja.


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Origins

**Eternal Adventure chapter 6: The Cave of Origins.**

Karena jalan pintas yang ditunjukan oleh Canor, mereka semakin dekat dengan Landfort Palace. Canor lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu Ishu sadar. Raise membaringkan Ishu di bawah pohon sementara ia dan Canor duduk di dekatnya, berbincang-bincang sambil terus mengawasi kondisi Ishu.

"Canor, kau tau darimana jalan pintas ini?"

"...kau tidak perlu tau tentang hal itu, Raise."

"Hahaha..seperti biasanya, tidak mau berbagi informasi."

Tiba-tiba saja, Ishu tersadar.

"Di..dimana ini?" Ishu bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Ishu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?" Raise bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau belum kuat."

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Ishu lalu bangkit dan ketika baru saja akan berjalan, ia tiba-tiba saja langsung terjatuh lagi. Raise langsung menangkapnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata jurusnya sekuat itu..." pikir Ishu. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Sudah, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk berdiri." Ia berkata sambil sedikit mendorong Raise yang hendak membantunya.

**X**

Ishu memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat sehat-sehat saja di depan Canor dan Raise tetapi sebenarnya, ia masih terlalu lemah bahkan pandangannya masih kabur. Setelah cukup beristirahat, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Landfort Palace. Mereka memasuki Cave of Origins. Memang tidak ada yang menarik dari gua ini tetapi dinamakan demikian karena gua ini konon adalah tempat dimana semua kehidupan mulai.

"Gelap sekali disini." Ishu berkata.

Raise lalu menggunakan elemen apinya untuk menyinari gua dalam jarak beberapa meter. Ishu dapat melihat beberapa binatang raksasa didepan mereka.

"Kurasa aku melihat sesuatu disana." Ishu berkata sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

"Mereka itu..." Raise melihat lebih teliti dan mengetahui binatang apa yang ada didepan mereka. "Kelabang?!"

Sekelompok kelabang raksasa datang menyerang mereka.

"Canor, kau jaga Ishu. Biar aku hadapi mereka."

"Baik."

"Raise, kau terlalu meremehkan aku."

"Aku bukan meremehkanmu!"

"Hah?"

"Tapi aku menghawatirkanmu." Raise tidak banyak bicara lagi lalu maju menyerang kelabang-kelabang itu dengan jurus-jurus apinya. "Flame Rush!"

Saat Raise bertarung melawan kelabang-kelabang itu, ada seekor muncul di belakang Ishu dan Canor. Kelabang itu lalu menikam mereka tetapi kalah cepat dengan Raise yang sudah terlebih dulu menyadarinya dan melempar tombaknya tepat ke kepala kelabang itu.

"Kalian berhutang nyawa denganku kali ini." Raise tertawa.

"Hei, Raise. Jangan senang dulu. Aku telah selamatkan kau tiga kali." Ishu membalas.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melunasi yang satunya lagi dengan yang ini." Raise lalu menembakkan api ke kelabang-kelabang lain dan memenangkan pertarungan. "Lunas?"

"Belum." Ishu menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ayolah, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu kali ini. Jadi lunas."

"Ti..dak!"

"Dasar."

Mereka bertiga lalu menjelajahi gua tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus melawan mahluk-mahluk menyeramkan.

"Kelabang, kalenjengking, lalu roh-roh yang tinggal di gua ini. Banyak juga mahluk yang tinggal di sini." Raise berkata sambil menghajar seorang roh gua.

"Namanya juga gua." Canor membalas.

"Kapan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini? Gelap sekali di sini." Ishu mulai mengeluh karena tidak bisa melihat.

"Baik ..baik ayo kita teruskan perjalanan." Raise lalu menggunakan jurus apinya sebagai alat penerangan.

Dengan bantuan cahaya api Raise, mereka berhasil menemukan jalan dan tiba di satu labirin.

"Labirin...Aku akan benci yang satu ini." Raise lalu duduk sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Labirin ini tidaklah sulit. Kita bisa gunakan portal itu untuk berpindah tempat." Canor menjelaskan.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita tembus labirin ini dan segera keluar dari sini."

**X**

Raise lalu bangkit dan bersama yang lainnya masuk ke dalam portal. Mereka muncul di salah satu bagian labirin dan menyadari ada beberapa ekor kelelawar raksasa dan berbagai macam perangkap di dalamnya.

"Ok, kelelawar dan perangkap. Canor, kurasa kau harus menarik kembali kata-katamu tadi."

"Raise, apakah sulit bagimu untuk melewati labirin kecil ini?" Ishu mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak tapi mereka sungguh menghalangi jalan."

"Bah. Mereka mudah."

**X**

Ishu berjalan dan secara tidak sengaja menginjak seutas benang tipis yang membentang dan mengaktifkan perangkap. Perangkap itu menembakkan bola api kearah mereka.

"Ishu, semua ini salahmu!" Raise mengomelinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau ada perangkap semacam itu! Benangnya terlalu tipis untuk dilihat."

"Payah kau!"

**X**

Mereka semua menghindari bola-bola api itu sambil melawan kelelawar yang menyadari kedatangan mereka. Perangkap yang terus aktif itu tidak mau berhenti menembakkan bola api. Setelah selesai melawan kelelawar-kelelawar itu, mereka bertiga langsung lari ke arah portal dan berpindah tempat. Kali ini mereka pindah ke labirin yang perangkapnya langsung aktif. Sebuah batu besar bergelinding ke arah mereka dan Ishu bersama Raise menghancurkan batu tersebut dan harus melawan sekelompok mumi untuk mencapai portal.

"Kelabang, kalenjengking, roh-roh gua, kelelawar, perangkap dan sekarang mumi!"

"Enyahlah kau, mahluk aneh!" Ishu lalu menembakkan Shooting Star ke arah mereka secara terus-terusan karena terlalu panik dan takut melihat mumi tersebut. "Enyahlah enyahlah ENYAHLAH!"

Ishu terus menembakkan Shooting Star tanpa melihat ke depan karena terlalu takut. Raise yang melihat hal tersebut rasanya seperti ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah semua mumi itu mati, barulah Raise tertawa dengan keras dan mengatakan bahwa Ishu payah karena takut dengan mumi-mumi tersebut sampai-sampai bertingkah seperti itu. Ishu yang tersinggung lantas menembakkan shooting star ke depan Raise dan mengenai lantai di depannya lalu Ishu berjalan dengan marah. Raise yang merasa tidak enak hati lalu meminta maaf kepada Ishu dan Ishu malah membalasnya dengan memukul kepala Raise dengan sarung pedangnya. Canor hanya bisa diam dengan keheranan di dalam hatinya dan memandang mereka seperti sepasang anak kecil yang masih suka bertengkar dan saling meledek kemudian jika salah satunya marah pasti yang satunya akan berusaha meminta maaf. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari labirin tersebut. Saat keluar dari gua tersebut, sepasukan pasukan kerajaan yang sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka akan melewati Cave of Origin menghadangnya.

"Berurusan lagi dengan mereka." Raise mengeluh.

"Mereka adalah fans kita." Ishu tertawa bercanda.

Mereka lalu bertarung dengan pasukan kerajaan yang kali ini sudah beranggotakan infranti, kavilari, artileri ringan dan artileri berat. Lalu mereka harus menghadapi lagi sebuah mesin perang raksasa yang menembakkan peluru dan roket ke arah mereka. Mereka menghindar dengan lihai dan berhasil menjatuhkan mesin perang tersebut. Pasukan kerajaan lalu mundur dan mereka memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hall of Judgment.

**X**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 7: Escape from the Judgment**

**X**

**X**

Raise: Selain chapter 1, yang ini juga lumayan singkat.

K.A: Inspiration died for a momonet... *tidur di depan komputer dengan nyenyak*

Raise: Yah..dia tidur... *facepalm*

K.A: zzz...

Raise: Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Ishu: *tiba-tiba muncul* Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! *peace sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya*

Raise: Darimana kau muncul?! *kaget*

Ishu: Hehehe... weeee~

Raise: *facepalm* Author dan OCnya sama-sama aneh.

**X**

**-Next Chapter-**

Raise dan kedua temannya berhasil sampai di Hall of Judgment. Mereka harus melewati lima gerbang Hall of Judgment yang di jaga oleh lima penjaga gerbang agar bisa masuk ke dalam ibukota untuk menemui sang raja. Seperti apakah lawan mereka kali ini? Terus ikuti ceritanya, readers!


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from the Judgment

**Eternal Adventure Chapter 7: Escape from the Judgment**

Untuk mencapai Landfort Palace, mereka harus melewati Hall of Judgement, tempat dimana semua perintah hukuman terhadap tahanan diputuskan. Konon, sekali sebuah perintah dikeluarkan, tidak ada alasan maupun kekuatan militer yang bisa menghentikan keputusan dari para hakim agung disana. Selain itu, penjagaan di Hall of Judgement sangatlah ketat karena beberapa tahun yang lalu sering terjadi penyerangan pemberontak ke sana. Hall of Judgement dijaga oleh para prajurit elite istana, infranti berat, kavilari dan juga mesin-mesin perang. Selain itu Hall of Judgement juga dikelilingi oleh parit yang sangat lebar dan tembok-tembok raksasa sehingga pemberontak tidak mungkin bisa menembus pertahanan Hall of Judgement. Jika ada yang bisa menembus pertahanannya, biasanya orang itu tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup apalagi dengan tubuh utuh. Semua kendali dipegang oleh para hakim agung. Raja pun tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur apa yang terjadi disana. Dari kejauhan, Raise, Canor dan Ishu mengamati situasi dari benteng tersebut selama dua hari. Mereka menyimpulkan bahwa para infranti dan kavilari berjaga pada siang hari dan infranti berat beserta mesin perang berjaga pada malam hari. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menembus pertahanan Hall of Judgement besok siang agar bisa segera ke Landfort Palace dan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Raja.

"Tapi apakah kau yakin kalau kita akan mencobanya besok siang?" Raise yang masih ragu dengan rencana Canor berkata.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau takut?" Canor membalas dengan suara jengkel.

"Bukan masalah aku takut atau tidak tapi.."

"Ah..sudahlah! kau kan sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan kemarin kalau pada malam hari itu lebih sulit bagi kita untuk menembus pertahanan mereka karena infranti berat dan mesin-mesin perang yang berjaga. Lagipula, mereka sudah tau kalau kalian berdua sudah lari dari penjara jadi, penjagaan mereka pastinya lebih ketat dari yang kemarin-kemarin untuk mengantisipasi bila kalian menyerang. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa yang ikut dengan kalian adalah aku, seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Dewa." Ishu menjelaskan tanpa henti. Dalam hati ia berbicara: "Memang aku seorang Dewa kan? Hahaha."

"Kau selalu menganggap dirimu lebih hebat dari kami." Raise menghela nafas kesal.

"Memang aku selalu lebih hebat dari kalian, ya kan?"

"Grrrr..."

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Canor menepuk bahu kedua orang itu.

"Tapi Canor, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita mencoba menembus pertahanan mereka? Aku dengar kalau besok mereka akan mengirimkan lebih banyak pasukan kemari." Ishu memberitau.

"Oh ya? dari mana kau dapatkan berita semacam itu?"

"Aku dengar dari orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar sini."

"Kalau begitu, ayolah. Kita coba saja sekarang!"

Mereka lalu meluncur menuruni bukit dan berlari secepat mungkin kearah tembok. Prajurit yang terlihat sudah bersiaga lalu membentuk formasi perang.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah siaga terhadap kedatangan kita." Canor terus berlari, merasa sudah tidak mungkin untuk berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melawan kita."

**X**

Ishu lalu mengeluarkan jurus Gravity Field dan menyuruh Raise melompat. Raise melompat keudara dan seketika melayang.

"Aku sudah membuat gravitasi di sekitarku lemah agar kau bisa terbang. Kau taukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ya..itu mudah.." Raise lalu mengenggam tangan Canor. Ishu lalu menginjak kepala salah satu prajurit dan melompat setinggi mungkin. Raise dan Canor ikut terbawa dan berhasil mencapai keatas tembok. Mereka lalu melompat turun ke dalam Hall of Judgment dan melawan prajurit-prajurit yang sudah menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Ada 5 gerbang yang harus kita tembus. Untuk menembus setiap gerbang, kita harus mengalahkan penjaga gerbang tersebut." Canor menjelaskan sambil menendang salah satu prajurit.

"Penjaga gerbang adalah perkara mudah." Raise membalas dengan sorotan yang meremehkan lawan bicaranya.

"Ha..kau kira mereka semudah itu untuk dikalahkan? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Akan kukalahkan mereka dalam 1 menit saja dan jika aku berhasil, kau harus mentraktirku, bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak berhasil melakukannya?"

"Itu terserah padamu."

Mereka lalu menerobos kepungan dan sampai di gerbang pertama. Di gerbang tersebut, tertulis huruf '力(li)' yang berarti kekuatan. Didepan gerbang tersebut, seorang penjaga gerbang berdiri.

"Kali ini kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya dalam waktu 1 menit?"

"Ok, ukuran badannya yang besar membuatku sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku tadi."

"Kalau kau tidak mengalahkannya, kita tidak bisa ke Landfort Palace."

"Kalau kau tidak mau melawannya, aku saja yang melawannya." Ishu lalu maju selangkah.

"Baik baik, aku yang akan melawannya."

Ishu dan Canor berdiri dibelakang dan Raise maju menantang si penjaga gerbang.

"Aku dengar kalau dia adalah seorang petarung yang sangat hebat. Kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan tembok yang kita lewati tadi dalam satu kali pukul saja."

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, aku menjadi semakin bersemangat. Lagipula, kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Dengan ukuran tubuh sebesar itu, gerakannya pasti lambat sekali."

"Kau mau menantangku? Berarti kau sudah mengundang kematianmu sendiri." Penjaga gerbang itu mengayunkan tongkat besi besar yang berduri. "Yang kuatlah yang menang. Ingat itu, bocah."

"Tidak. Yang cepatlah yang menang." Raise lalu mengacungkan tombaknya.

Penjaga gerbang itu maju dan membanting senjatanya ke arah Raise. Raise berhasil menghindar dan menyerang penjaga gerbang itu dengan tombaknya beberapa kali. Ia berhasil melukai penjaga gerbang tersebut tetapi tetap saja, penjaga gerbang tersebut masih bisa melawannya dan menganggap luka-luka itu hanya seperti goresan duri mawar.

"Ok, kau sudah menghabiskan 40 detik tapi masih belum bisa menumbangkannya."

"Hei hei hei. Kau kira mudah menumbangkannya? Dia sangat kuat."

"Makanya, tadi aku sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi kau malah menolaknya." Ishu mengejek sambil menahan tawa.

**X**

Raise tidak mau menjawab lagi dan langsung maju menyerang penjaga gerbang. Penjaga gerbang itu hanya bertahan dan tiba-tiba saja mengayunkan senjatanya dan berhasil mengenai Raise. Raise lalu terpental dan menghantam dinding dengan kencang. Akibatnya, terjadi pendarahan di kepalanya. Ishu yang khawatir terhadap keadaan Raise ingin maju tapi Canor menghalanginya dengan alasan bahwa itu adalah pertarungan Raise dan lebih baik Ishu tidak usah ikut campur. Raise lah yang telah menantangnya dan dia yang harus mengalahkan penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Ta..tapi, Canor.."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau berdiri dan melihat saja bagaimana Raise melawan orang ini. Kau tau kan kalau Raise paling tidak suka diremehkan."

Ishu tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa melihat keadaan Raise dengan cemas. Sementara itu Raise yang merasa sudah terpojok berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara melawannya.

"Si..sial..dia kuat juga. Dengan 1 kali pukul saja aku sudah dibuat seperti ini. Memang tidak meragukan untuk seorang penjaga gerbang." Raise lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus darah yang keluar mengalir ke pipinya lalu berusaha bangkit. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Ini demi teman-temanku." Raise lalu menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah dan berpegangan dengan tombaknya. "Ayo pikir..jurus apa yang bisa menumbangkan orang ini.."

Penjaga gerbang itu lalu melempar senjatanya ke arah Raise dan Raise berhasil menghindar. Raise lalu berpikir tanpa senjatanya, penjaga itu bukanlah tandingannya. Langsung ia mengambil kesempatan dan menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus mematikan.

"Cross Shock! Lightning Strike! Fire Hurricane!"

Setelah beberapa diserang oleh jurus-jurus Raise, penjaga itu mulai melemah dan Raise lalu menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Lightning Wrath!"

Penjaga gerbang tersebut berhasil dikalahkan dengan Lightning Wrath dan akhirnya tumbang. Raise tidak membunuhnya tetapi hanya membuatnya pingsan. Ia tau jika ia membunuh penjaga gerbang itu, maka apa yang menjadi dugaaan Sang Raja bahwa mereka adalah pemberontak menjadi kenyataan. Setelah mengalahkan penjaga gerbang pertama, mereka lalu terus maju ke gerbang kedua. Di gerbang kedua, mereka harus melawan sepasukan infranti dengan penjaga gerbang yang sama seperti penjaga gerbang pertama. Mereka berhasil melewatinya dengan mudah. Gerbang ketiga dijaga oleh seorang komandan perang yang terkenal akan seni bela dirinya dan Ishu menantangnya berduel. Ia menerimanya dan menunjukan kebolehannya dalam urusan bela diri. Tetapi seakan-akan komandan perang itupun seperti bukanlah tandingan untuk Ishu dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja, ia berhasil mengalahkan penjaga gerbang ketiga. Penjaga gerbang keempat adalah saudara kembar dari si penjaga gerbang ketiga. Ia tidak terima saudaranya dikalahkan oleh Ishu sehingga tanpa mengajukan tantangan duel, ia sudah maju menyerang Ishu. Raise langsung melindungi Ishu dari serangan si penjaga keempat dan berduel dengannya. Gerakannya lebih cepat dan kekuatannya lebih hebat bila dibanding saudaranya, Ishu berpikir sambil melihat Raise melawannya. Tetapi menurut Raise, jika dibandingkan penjaga pertama, penjaga keempat lebih mudah dikalahkan dan benar saja, ia menggunakan Hurricane Fire dan berhasil mengalahkan penjaga keempat. Mereka lalu terus maju dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang terakhir, gerbang kelima. Dan apa yang membuat mereka terkejut, penjaga gerbang ke-5 ternyata adalah seorang anak perempuan kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Dia duduk diatas salah satu mesin perang sambil melihat lawannya dengan sorotan meremehkan lawannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Penjaga gerbang kelima adalah seorang bocah perempuan." Raise merasa tidak percaya.

"Kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan 4 penjaga gerbang sebelumnya. Ku akui kalian memang hebat tapi, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku semudah kalian mengalahkan mereka." Penjaga gerbang itu berbicara dengan nada yang santai.

"Bocah, kau terlalu meremehkan kami." Ishu membalas dengan sorotan mata yang terlihat seperti menantang anak itu.

"Bukannya kalian yang meremehkanku?" Ia membalas dan lalu turun dari mesin perang itu. "Namaku Niel. Aku adalah penjaga gerbang ini. kuucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian dan aku akan menerima tantangan duel dari kalian. Bertiga juga tidak masalah bagiku."

"Kau..." Raise yang hendak maju dihalangi oleh Canor.

Canor lalu maju ke depan dan menantang Niel.

"Aku menantangmu, Niel."

"Hoo..rupanya kau berani ya? baiklah, aku akan melawanmu."

"Canor, kelihatannya bocah ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Ishu memberi pendapat setelah melihat sifat dan penampilan Niel yang menunjukan bahwa ia adalah ksatria yang hebat.

"Ya aku tau. Ishu, aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin selama aku melawannya, kau harus bisa menghafal semua jurusnya, kekuatannya dan kelemahannya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa mengalahkannya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Raise, lindungi Ishu, mengerti?"

"Ya."

Canor lalu maju dan mulai menyerang Niel. Karena ia tidak mempunyai senjata, ia hanya melawannya dengan tangan dan kakinya saja. Sementara itu Niel yang juga tidak bersenjata membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

"Mereka berdua terlihat seperti saling menyembunyikan senjata masing-masing..." Ishu berpikir lalu ia melihat gerakan Niel. "Gerakannya cepat dan ia sangat pintar menghindar. Memang kekuatannya tidaklah sehebat para penjaga gerbang yang sebelumnya tapi ia lebih pintar mengkombinasikan serangan dengan kecepatannya sehinggi bisa menutupi kekuatannya yang kecil itu.". Ia bertanya kepada Raise, "Raise, apa pendapatmu tentang Niel ini?"

"Gerakannya gesit dan kombinasinya menarik. Itu menurut pandanganku."

"Pemikiranmu sama denganku." Ishu lalu memperhatikan gerakan Niel lebih teliti lagi.

**X**

Canor sempat terpukul dan terdorong sampai ke dekat Ishu dan Raise. Ia lalu betanya kepada Ishu apakah ia sudah mendapatkan kelemahannya. Ishu hanya bisa menjawab belum sama sekali. Ia menambahkan kalau kecepatannya dan kombinasi serangannya itu kelebihannya. Canor lalu maju dan bertarung lagi dengan Niel. Niel yang sudah merasa mulai bosan lalu melompat dan kembali duduk diatas mesin perangnya. Ia lalu menyuruh seorang prajurit untuk mengambilkannya sesuatu dan prajurit membawa sebuah kotak kayu hitam kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Niel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung akhiri saja semua ini? Aku sudah mulai merasa bosan." Ia lalu menggeluarkan senjatanya dari kotak itu.

"Dia serius?! Senjatanya ternyata..." Raise terkejut setengah mati melihat senjata Niel yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Ini adalah senjataku, namanya Silver Wind." Niel berkata sambil mengayunkan great swordnya yang sepanjang 2 setengah meter dengan berat 46 kg yang berwarna perak murni. "Masih berani melawanku, Canor?" Ia lalu mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Canor.

"Kenapa tidak?" Canor membalas.

"Tapi..apakah kau yakin, Canor? Anak ini bukan anak biasa. Dia bisa mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mudah." Ishu terlihat gentar melihat kemampuan Niel.

"Ishu, aku boleh pinjam pedangmu?"

Ishu lalu menanggukan kepala dan meminjamkan 2 pedang miliknya. Canor lalu langsung maju dan melawan Niel. Niel turun dari mesin perangnya dan lari ke arah Canor. Mereka saling bertukar jurus, terlihat seperti tidak mau kalah.

"Ayunan pedangnya cepat juga meskipun pedangnya besar dan berat sekali. Ia bisa menguasai pedang itu dengan baik. Anak ajaib." Ishu memuji.

"Tapi gerakan Canor juga tidak kalah cepat. Dia bisa menghindar dan membalas serangan Niel."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nantinya."

**X**

Suara benturan pedang dan teriakan terus bergema dalam pertarungan tersebut. Bunyi genderang perang terus berbunyi dan para pasukan meneriakan teriakan perang. Canor dengan keahliannya menggunakan pedang mampu mendesak Niel dan juga sebaliknya, Niel bisa dengan cepat mengontrol keadaan. Mereka berdua saling membalikkan keadaan. Niel lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengakibatkan hembusan sayatan angin yang menyerang Canor. Canor sempat terpental dan membentur tanah beberapa kali.

"Uargh!" Canor merasa tulang kaki kirinya patah karena berguling-terpental dan membentur tanah. "Cih..." Canor lalu bangkit dengan bantuan kedua pedang yang ada ditangannya.

"Masih bisa bertahan hah? Menyerahlah saja, Canor. Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemenangnya!"

"...Kita tidak akan tau pemenangnya sekarang kan?"

"Nyali mu ternyata boleh juga. Baiklah...ayo teruskan!"

Kemudian ia melompat dan menyerang Canor dari udara. Canor dengan kedua pedang Ishu menahan serangan Niel. Niel lalu mengayunkan kembali pedangnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya sehingga membuat Canor harus menahannya dengan semua kekuatannya juga. Menghadapi serangan Niel yang terus berdatangan, Canor hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sambil mencari kesempatan. Niel membanting pedangnya ke tanah dan Canor sempat menghindar sehingga pedangnya terjebak di tanah.

"Sekarang, Canor!" Ishu dan Raise berteriak bersamaan.

Canor lalu bergeser dan menahan pedang Niel di tanah dengan kaki kanannya. Niel yang pedangnya ditahan seperti itu tidak bisa mengerakkan pedangnya. Canor mengambil kesempatan dan akan menghajar Niel habis-habisan.

"Sebenarnya teknikku tak pantas untukmu. Ice Incision!"

Ia mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya dan es muncul dalam bentuk ice wave yang tajam menyerang Niel. Niel tidak sempat menghindar sehingga terkena Ice Incision. Canor langsung melesat dan menendang Niel hingga terpental lalu membanting Niel ke tanah. Kepalanya membentur permukaan tanah lebih dahulu. Karena Canor membantingnya terlalu kuat, Niel hampir saja mati. Dalam keadaan sekarat, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan berhasil berdiri meski dalam keadaan sempoyang.

"Kelihatannya aku berhasil membalik mejanya, Niel." Canor berkata dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

"Sampai mati pun, aku tetap akan menjaga gerbang ini dan tidak akan membiarkan penjahat seperti kalian lewat!"

"Kami kemari bukan untuk melawanmu!" Raise berteriak ke arah Niel.

"Lantas apa tujuanmu?! Membunuh sang Raja?!"

"Bukan! Kami hanya ingin menemuinya dan meminta penjelasan kenapa kami ditangkap dan mau dieksekusi!" Kembali Raise berteriak dengan lantang.

"Sudah jelas! Kalian adalah penjahat! Kalian adalah orang-orang yang sudah membunuh para biksu dari Temple of Truth!"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar!" Raise tidak terima dengan apa yang ia anggap fitnah itu membantah. "Kami ini orang baik-baik dan kami tidak pernah membunuh para biksu-biksu itu!"

"Tapi kalian adalah orang yang terakhir datang kesana! Apakah itu tidak membuat bukti yang cukup?! Aku punya bukti lain!" Niel mengambil lencana elemental dari sakunya. "Kau bisa jelaskan yang ini?!"

"Lencana Elemental!"

"Ini milikmu bukan, Raise Chancellor?! Jadi ini sudah menjadi bukti terakhir!"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana lencana itu bisa berada di kuil itu tapi yang jelas, lencana itu hilang 2 hari sebelum kami ditangkap! Kami tidaklah bersalah!"

"Bukti apa yang kalian punya?!"

"... untuk sekarang memang kami tidak mempunyai bukti apapun tapi yang jelas, kami tidak bersalah!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap lari dari keputusan pengadilan!"

"Aku bersedia menjadi saksi mereka!" Tiba-tiba saja Ishu berteriak.

"Hmm..?"

"Aku, Ishu, bersedia menjadi saksi mereka dan bersumpah untuk mengatakan semua yang kulihat!"

"Memangnya kau punya bukti apa?!"

"Kau melihat hanya dari benda yang tertinggal, aku melihat dengan aura yang tertinggal disana."

"Memangnya aura apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aura penuh kebencian dan balas dendam."

"Aura kebencian dan balas dendam?"

"Itulah yang tertinggal diantara para biksu-biksu yang sudah tewas."

"Aura milik siapa itu?"

"Aku masih tidak tau tapi, aura itu sama seperti aura yang menyelimuti kastil Endairon."

"Oh, kastil tua itu..."

"Dan, aura di kedua tempat itu sama seperti aura seseorang yang baru saja kami temui."

"Demon yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Endairon bernama Royce. Aku rasa itu adalah miliknya karena auranya seratus persen sama dengan miliknya." Canor menjelaskan.

"Royce Endairon..."

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang ini?" kembali Canor bertanya.

"Tidak, baru sekarang aku mendengar namanya."

"Jadi seperti itu.."

"Tapi, apa bukti terkuatmu kalau kau bisa mendeteksi aura seseorang?"

"Tidak pernah mendengar klan Sengami?"

"Sengami...jangan-jangan kau.."

"Benar. Aku memanglah salah satu dari mereka."

Ishu melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di sampingnya lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada Niel. Raise tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi ia menduga bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ishu lalu melangkah ke belakang dan Niel memberi hormat kepadanya. Kemudia Niel memerintahkan kepada pasukannya untuk membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam kota. Ishu dan yang lainnya lalu masuk ke dalam kota setelah diperingatkan oleh Niel tentang hal-hal yang harus mereka waspadai di dalam Ibukota. Setelah mereka masuk, Raise yang penasaran tentang percakapan Ishu dengan Niel lalu bertanya kepada Ishu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku hanya berkata kepadanya jika ia tidak mengijinkan kita lewat, aku pastikan dia akan mati di tempat itu juga."

Raise masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Ishu tapi tidak berani bertanya lagi melihat Ishu yang kelihatannya sedang tidak ingin banyak berbicara. Mereka lalu bergegas ke kastil Landfort untuk bertemu dengan sang Raja.

**X**

**To Be Continued at chapter 8: Convience the King...**

**X**

**X**

Raise: Aduh! Oi Ishu! Jangan terlalu kasar! Sakit sekali rasanya!

Ishu: Diamlah, Raise! *sambil balutin kepala Raise yang masih ngeluarin darah*

Raise: Uargh! Hoi! Pelan-pelan napa sih?!

Ishu: Ah berisik ya dari tadi! Nih aku kasih yang lebih sakit! *mengikat perbannya lebih kencang*

Raise: Aduh! Uargh! Sakit! Ampun, Ishu!

Ishu: Ga! Biarin aja! Biar tau rasa dikit!

K.A: Ishu, kau bukannya mengobatinya malah membuatnya leibh parah, kasian tuh Raise... *sweatdrop*

Ishu: Lagian sih bukannya berterima kasih! Ok deh karena kau yang minta. Tuh, Raise! Berterima kasihlah kepada K.A. Dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu!

Raise: *sweetdrop*

Ishu: Bilang ga?!

Raise: Aduh! Iya iya!

Ishu: Cepatlah!

K.A: sudah..sudah..Ishu! *berusaha menghentikan Ishu*

Canor: Dasar anak-anak. *langsung pergi keluar rumah*

K.A: Tuh! Si Canor keluar tuh! Siapa yang bakal baca notesnya?!

Ishu: Raise, semua ini salahmu! Kau yang harus membacanya!

Raise: baik...baik! Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

K.A: Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! oh iya, jika sampai cerita ini atau seterusnya ada beberapa (atau banyak) kesalahan/kekurangan, mohon dimaklumi. saya masih author biasa dan belum jago dalam urusan membuat cerita.

**X**

**-Next Chapter-**

Kebenaran tentang identitas Ishu yang sebenarnya akan terungkap. Alasan sang raja memenjarakan mereka dan mau mengeksekusi mereka akan diungkap di chapter selanjutnya! Apa yang terjadi di tempat asal Ishu sehingga ia melarikan diri ke Landfort juga akan terungkap! Semuanya akan diulas pada Chapter 8: Convience the King!


	8. Chapter 8: Conviece The King

**Eternal Adventure chapter 8: Convince the King**

Raise, Ishu dan Canor bergegas menuju kastil Landfort, dengan para prajurit istana yang terus mengejar mereka dari belakang. Sekali waktu para prajurit itu melemparkan tombak ke arah mereka.

"Raise, Canor! Kalian maju duluan saja! Aku akan menahan mereka!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?!" Raise bertanya kepada Ishu sambil terus berlari.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Cepat! Kalian harus menyadarkan sang Raja dari kekuatan jahat!"

"Kekuatan jahat?"

"Aku bisa merasakan bahwa satu kota ini sudah tertutup oleh kekuatan jahat."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Ayo, Raise!"

"Baiklah!"

Raise dan Canor lalu tetap maju sementara Ishu tinggal di belakang untuk menghadang pergerakan prajurit.

"Berjanjilah pada kami kau akan baik-baik saja, Ishu!" Raise berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Ya!"

Ishu lalu mencabut pedang-pedangnya dan mulai melawan para prajurit. Raise dan Canor berlari secepat mungkin ke istana. Sesampainnya di gerbang istana, mereka di kepung oleh ribuan prajurit dan ratusan mesin perang. Raise dan Canor yang terkepung berusaha menerobos keluar tetapi prajurit-prajurit itu seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya berdatangan.

"Mereka terus berdatangan. Kapan kita bisa sampai ke istana kalau seperti ini terus?" Raise mengeluh sambil menendang seorang prajurit yang berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Lawan saja terus!"

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya!"

Tiba-tiba saja dalam situasi terjepit itu, Ishu datang dan membantu mereka menerobos kepungan.

"Cepat sekali kau datangnya." Canor cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Ishu yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendapat bala bantuan dari beberapa orang yang berbaik hati."

"Oh ya? Siapa mereka?"

"Niel dan pasukannya."

"Hoo..rupanya mereka sudah mengerti situasinya. Baguslah kalau begitu."

Bertiga, mereka menerobos kepungan pasukan dan berhasil keluar.

"Kalau kita bersatu, pasti kita tidak terkalahkan!" Raise merasa ia lebih bersemangat.

"Yeah, kau benar!" Ishu membenarkan pendapat Raise.

"Ayo lawan terus! Demi keadilan!"

Ishu dan Raise lalu menyerang para penjaga istana dan membuka jalan untuk Canor. Penjaga elite istana pun tidak sanggup melawan Raise dan Ishu. Kombinasi serangan mereka sangat hebat dan cepat sehingga membuat para penjaga istana kewalahan dan akhirnya ada beberapa yang melarikan diri. Semakin dalam mereka masuk ke istana, Ishu merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang ada semakin kuat. Kuat sekali sampai Ishu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi istana yang semeraut itu. Ia berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu dengan sang raja Landfort. Setelah beberapa waktu berusaha mencari ruang utama istana, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukannya dan bertemu dengan sang raja.

"Lancang sekali kalian berani masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, penghianat!"

"Tunggu dulu, Yang Mulia! Kami kemari hanya mau minta penjelasan saja, tidak lebih dari itu!" Canor langsung angkat bicara.

"Mereka hendak membohongi Anda, Tuanku. Aku yakin mereka bersikap seperti itu agar bisa menusukmu dari belakang. Jangan percaya kepada para penghianat ini, Tuanku!" Seorang penasihat yang berada disamping sang raja berbisik kepada raja.

"Canor, Raise, aku rasa orang itu adalah penyebab semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Ishu?" Canor bertanya kepada Ishu.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan gelap dari orang itu. Terlebih lagi, ia memiliki yang terkuat diantara yang lain."

"Hoo...jadi gara-gara dia ya?" Canor lalu menatap tajam ke arah si penasihat. "Kalau gitu kita bereskan dia."

"Ayo!" Ishu langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tiba-tiba sang raja bangkit dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dia lalu menantang Ishu, Canor dan Raise untuk bertarung dengannya. Tentu saja mereka menolak tapi sang raja tetap memaksa menantang mereka ditandai dengan dia menembakkan panah ke arah Canor. Raise merasa bahwa keputusan raja untuk menghabisi mereka tidak bisa dia ubah dan langsung maju melawan sang raja. Si penasihat lari dari ruang utama. Canor menyuruh Ishu melawan raja sementara ia mengejar si penasihat yang lari. Ishu lalu maju membantu Raise dan Canor segera mengejar si penasihat. Sang raja mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ishu dan Raise langsung menahan gerakan pedang raja dengan tombaknya. Raise mengangkat tombaknya dan memukul mundur sang raja dengan ujung tombak yang lain. Ia lalu melompat dan Ishu menembakkan shooting stars ke arah sang raja. Setelah menembakkan beberapa shooting star, ia lalu berhenti.

"Apakah sudah selesai...?" Ishu bertanya dalam hati.

Ternyata belum. Sang raja kali ini memerintahkan mesin perang terbarunya yang berbentuk robot setinggi 3 meter yang ia beri nama XV-06 untuk menyerang Ishu dan Raise dengan roket dan senapan mesin. Ishu dan Raise menghindari serangan dari robot tersebut tetapi sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai kaki Ishu dan akibatnya Ishu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ia hanya bisa berdiri setengah berlutut, sambil memegang kakinya yang berdarah akibat tertembus timah panas. Raise lalu berlari ke samping Ishu.

"Ishu, kakimu..."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Raise. Ini bukan apa-apa! Lebih baik kau fokus untuk melawan raja!"

Raise lalu berlutut di sampingnya, merobek lengan bajunya dan membalut kaki Ishu yang berdarah dengannya. Ia lalu menyuruh Ishu untuk duduk dan istirahat saja, mengingat kondisi lukanya yang cukup parah itu meski bagi Ishu itu bukan masalah.

"Raise..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka lebih jauh lagi. Kau disini dan istirahat saja. Aku akan selesaikan pertarungan ini."

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan apa-apa! Aku masih bisa bertarung!" Ishu melawan dan Raise langsung menutup mulut Ishu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Diamlah, atau kau akan menganggu konsentrasiku."

"...Ba..baiklah kalau itu mau mu..."

"Nah, jadilah anak baik, ok?" Raise lalu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ishu dengan lembut. Ishu tampak tersipu-sipu.

Raise bangkit dan kembali bertarung dengan sang raja. Ishu hanya bisa melihat dan berharap Raise akan memenangkan pertarungan itu. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, apakah Canor berhasil mengejar si penasihat yang lari itu. Ia merasa dirinya sekarang menjadi beban untuk kawan-kawannya dan menyesal karena ia harus terkena tembakan itu. Ia merasa dalam kondisi apapun, seharusnya ia bisa membantu temannya tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Melihat Raise yang bertarung demi melindunginya sampai seperti itu, ia merasa makin kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, Canor yang sudah bisa mengejar dan mengalahkan si penasihat itu langsung balik dan membantu Raise melawan sang raja dan mesin perangnya. Beberapa kali mereka coba sadarkan sang raja dari pengaruh kekuatan jahat, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Kekuatan gelap itu masih sangat kuat meski penasihat itu sudah kukalahkan. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhnya!" Canor berpendapat.

"Tidak! Kita tidak boleh membunuh sang raja! Jika kita membunuhnya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?!"

Canor tidak bisa menjawab dan meneruskan pertarungan. Ishu merasa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun tetapi ia bersumpah akan membantu teman-temannya mengatasi kesulitan apapun meski ia tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Ia berpikir dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Raise, Canor! Aku punya cara untuk membebaskan sang raja dari kekuatan gelap!"

"Baiklah, jelaskan rencanamu." Canor mendengarkan Ishu sambil berkonsentrasi melawan mesin perang yang terus menembaki dirinya.

"Kita hancurkan rodanya dan juga lengan-lengannya. Fokus saja pada mesin itu. Aku akan melindungi kalian." Ishu berdiri lalu mencabut kedua pedangnya.

"Kau yakin bisa berperang dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kami tidak mudah dikalahkan." Ishu berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

"Ya."

Ishu lalu maju bersama Raise dan Canor. Sambil terus menjaga mereka berdua dari serangan sang raja, Ishu terus bergerak dan memandu mereka apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ishu melemparkan salah satu pedangnya kearah Canor dan ia menangkapnya.

"Canor, kelemahan mesin itu berada dibagian bagian kepalanya. Setidaknya kau bisa memahami bagian yang mana, bukan?"

"Ya aku tau. Raise!"

Raise lalu melemparkan tombaknya kearah 'kepala' mesin itu. Karena serangan itu, mesin itu tiba-tiba saja lepas kontrol dan menembakkan peluru ke segala arah.

"Canor! Potong kedua tangannya agar benda itu tidak bisa menembak lagi!"

Canor melompat lalu memotong tangan kiri robot itu kemudian melompat lagi dan memotong tangan kanannya. Ishu lalu memerintahkan Raise untuk menghabisi mesin yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dengan jurus Fire Hurricanenya. Raise lalu melompat dan mencabut tombaknya, melompat ke udara lalu melakukan Fire Hurricane dari atas ke bawah. Mesin itu akhirnya tumbang karena sebagian besar bagian mesin itu sudah rusak. Raja lalu menghempaskan Ishu dengan serangan hempasan kegelapannya dan Ishu terpental cukup jauh. Dengan keadaannya yang setengah sekarat, untuk berdiri saja ia sudah kesulitan. Raise dan Canor langsung membantu Ishu berdiri. Canor lalu bertanya apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Ishu hanya berkata sambil mengacungkan pedangnya yang ia beri nama 'Space' bahwa pedang itu harus ditancapkan ke jantung sang raja. Raise tentu saja kaget dan berkata itu sama saja dengan membunuh sang raja.

"Bodoh. Percayalah padaku, kita tidak akan membunuhnya!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Percaya saja pada kata-kataku!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan , Ishu?"

"Aku akan menyegel jiwa kegelapan dari sang raja dengan pedang ini. Tapi, kelihatannya ini akan menjadi sangat sulit. Kaki ku sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak."

Raise memegang tangan kanan Ishu yang terus memegang pedang Space. "Jangan cepat menyerah. Kita tidak akan tau sebelum kita mencobanya."

"Raise benar. Kita harus mencobanya." Canor juga memegang tangan Ishu.

"Raise..Canor..."

"Ayo. Kita akan bersama-sama membebaskan sang raja dan membawa kembali kedamaian yang sudah hilang itu!" Raise menyemangati.

"Baiklah!"

Ishu mulai berkonsentrasi dan tiba-tiba saja aura putih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya perak. Meskipun merasa aneh melihat kejadian itu, Raise tidak berkomentar dan percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukan Ishu adalah hal yang benar.

"Ayo!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, mereka bertiga maju ke depan. Tangan mereka terus mengenggam pedang Space. Tiba-tiba saja aura perak itu meledak dan kekuatannya bertambah besar. Sang raja yang terkejut melihatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan dengan mudah, mereka bertiga menancapkan space dan seketika, aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuh sang raja lalu menghilang di udara. Ishu langsung mencabut pedangnya. Sang raja terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Karena kelelahan, Ishu, Canor dan Raise langsung berbaring di atas lantai sambil menarik nafas.

"A..apa-apaan itu tadi?" Raise tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alaminya barusan.

"Hah..hah..aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Ishu berkata.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang sudah terjadi barusan. Yang penting kita berhasil!" Canor berkata lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sang raja sadar dan langsung bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Raise, Canor dan Ishu lega bahwa sang raja tidak apa-apa dan menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sang raja mengaku bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ada seseorang yang datang ke istana lalu menawarkan sebuah gulungan yang ternyata setelah ia buka, isinya kosong dan setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ia juga berkata bahwa pikirannya seperti di kontrol oleh seseorang. Canor berpendapat bahwa itu adalah perbuatan si penasihat yang baru saja ia bunuh. Sang raja lalu meminta maaf kepada mereka bertiga akan semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia lalu mencabut tuntutan Raise dan Canor adalah penghianat kerajaan. Sang raja mengadakan pesta besar dan di dalam pesta itu, sang raja memberi penghargaan yang sangat banyak kepada Raise, Canor dan Ishu. Niel juga hadir dalam pesta itu. Ia mendekati Ishu.

"Bukankah ini adalah saat bagimu untuk mengatakan semuanya, Ishu Sengami, sang Gravity Controller?"

Mendengar ucapan Niel yang terdengar serius itu, semua hadirin diam dalam kebingungan, termasuk Raise. Para hadirin berbisik-bisik. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah wanita yang berada diantara mereka sekarang adalah sang Gravity Controller. Ishu hanya bisa diam saja ketika semua orang bertanya. Akhirnya, Ishu mengakuinya.

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah salah satu dari klan Sengami."

"Apa? Sengami? Mungkin kah anak ini?" "Ah tidak mungkin. Ia pasti bergurau." "Tapi kau dengar, Niel sendiri yang mengatakannya bahwa anak itu adalah Gravity Controller!" para hadirin saling berbisik.

"Ishu..benarkah itu?" Canor bertanya.

"Ya. Aku adalah Dewa dari klan Sengami."

Tentu saja Raise terkejut, ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ishu.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui sekarang, namaku adalaha Ishu Sengami."

"Kalau ada seorang Dewa yang turun dari alamnya, itu pertanda sebuah bencana besar datang." Raja memberi pendapat.

"Anda benar sekali, Yang Mulia."

"Jadi, kau bisa jelaskan secara terperinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sang raja meminta.

"Aku kemari karena ingin meminta bantuan kalian, para manusia, untuk membantuku dalam menyelesaikan persoalan tentang kekuatan gelap itu."

"Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang kekuatan itu, Gravity Controller?"

"Sekarang, seluruh dunia kalian sudah diselimuti oleh kekuatan itu."

"Jadi, tidak hanya terjadi di Landfort saja?"

"Ya."

"Ini gawat..."

Para hadirin yang lain terlihat sangat cemas. Mereka takut akan hal buruk yang dimaksud Ishu terjadi.

"Kami, para Gravity Controller pun tidak tau berasal darimana kekuatan gelap ini. Ia muncul begitu saja."

"Jadi, bantuan apa yang bisa kami berikan padamu?"

Ishu lalu menunjuk Raise dan Canor yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Mereka."

Sang raja lalu berpikir dan menyetujui keinginan Ishu. Ishu berterima kasih kepada sang raja. Karena peristiwa itu, pesta dihentikan dan semua hadirin pulang. Raja mempersilahkan mereka untuk tinggal di rumah yang berada tidak jauh dari istana. Mereka menerimanya dan setelah berterima kasih pada sang raja, mereka langsung berpamitan dengan raja lalu pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Raise bertanya kepada Ishu mengenai klan Sengami dan para Gravity Controller.

"Kau mau tau tentang klan kami?"

"Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan kedua hal itu."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Klan Sengami adalah klan para dewa Gravity Controller. Pendiri klan kami adalah seorang perempuan yang bernama Sengami. Ia adalah Gravity Controller sekaligus Creator pertama di alam semesta ini."

"Creator?"

"Creator adalah kedudukan tertinggi di klan kami. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai pemimpin klan Sengami."

"Ooo..."

"Gravity Controller adalah kedudukan klan Sengami yang paling rendah. Meskipun begitu, kemampuan para Garvity Controller tidak boleh dianggap remeh."

"Memangnya, dimana kalian tinggal?"

"Jauh dibalik awan...rumah kami berada dibalik awan dan bintang-bintang itu."

"Di luar angkasa maksudmu? Keren! Aku ingin tau, seperti apa luar angkasa itu."

"Bagiku itu tempat yang biasa saja malah membosankan."

"Karena kau sudah terbiasa hidup disana."

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu."

"Hah?"

"Aku akui, dunia kalian lebih menarik."

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan, Ishu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukankah kalian para Dewa seharusnya tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami, para manusia? Aku baru pertama kali dengar bahwa Dewa meminta bantuan manusia. Memang ini terdengar seperti merendahkan kalian para Dewa tapi, itu adalah pertanyaanku."

"Akulah satu-satunya yang 'tersisa' dari klanku."

" 'Tersisa'?"

"Ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Banyak Dewa yang juga terpengaruh oleh kekuatan gelap itu."

"Jadi, kau dikhianati oleh orang-orang dari klanmu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, mereka dikontrol oleh kekuatan itu."

Ishu terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba air mata menetes turun.

"Orang tua ku telah dibunuh...teman-teman yang kukenal semuanya dikontrol...rumah kami dikuasai oleh kekuatan gelap... Aku merasa seperti menjadi musuh di rumahku sendiri."

"Jadi, kau datang kemari karena itu?"

"Ya. Aku kemari untuk mencari orang-orang yang mau membantuku menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau mengatakannya? Kami akan membantumu, itu sudah pasti!"

"Aku takut kalian akan menghianatiku kalau ku beri tau semuanya."

"Ok, apakah tampangku seperti seorang penghianat? Tenang saja, Ishu. Kami akan membantumu. Kau sudah membantu kami jadi sekarang adalah giliran kami untuk membantumu! Ya kan, Canor?"

Canor menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Raise.

"Lagipula, kau juga teman kami. Kami akan membantumu keluar dari kesulitanmu. Percayalah pada kami!"

"Raise..Canor..." Ishu lalu mengangguk, "Aku percaya pada kalian berdua!"

"Nah..itu baru namanya sahabat!" Raise lalu menepuk rambut Ishu.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, mereka lalu beristirahat dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang baru.

To Be Continued at Chapter 9: The New Continent, Eyvellyn!

Raise: Ternyata Ishu itu dewa ya...aku baru tau sekarang.

K.A: Keren kan punya teman seorang dewa? *tertawa terbahak-bahak*

Raise: Keren sih tapi dewa yang satu ini malah suka sekali mengerjaiku =="

Ishu: Soalnya ekspresi mukamu kalau seperti itu benar-benar lucu. *masih tertawa-tawa*

Raise: *sweatdrop* ...

K.A: Ok. Disinilah akhir cerita Landfort! Kita akan melanjutkannya di bab ke-9 dan benua barunya! *tiba-tiba nangis*

Raise & Ishu: kok nangis?

K.A: Terharu saja aku rupanya sanggup melanjutkan sejauh ini.

Raise: Owh..begitu rupanya...

Ishu: Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Raise & K.A: Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! *wink dengan 2 jari peace*

**-Next Chapter-**

Raise dan kawan-kawan sampai di benua baru, Eyvellyn. Petualangan apa saja yang akan mereka alami di benua ini? Terus ikuti cerita Eternal Adventure ya!

**-Special Thanks-**

Chalice07: terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya akan membuat ceritanya semakin bagus!


	9. Chapter 9: The New Continent, Eyvellyn

**Eternal Adventure chapter 9: The New Continent, Eyvellyn. **

Keesokan harinya, setelah berpamitan dengan sang raja, mereka langsung berangkat melaksanakan titah dari sang raja. Meskipun sedikit bingung karena tidak tau tujuan mereka harus kemana, mereka terus mencari informasi dari satu kota ke kota lain. Akhirnya di sebuah desa yang dekat dengan Jembatan Velfort, mereka mendapatkan informasi yang mereka butuhkan. Para warga desa yang sering menyebrang ke Eyvellyn untuk mengumpulkan hasil-hasil hutan yang tidak dapat ditemui di Landfort mengakui bahwa mereka diserang oleh sekelompok mahluk hitam aneh yang bersayap lebar dan bersenjatakan tombak-tombak. Beberapa warga ada yang terbunuh dalam insiden itu. Oleh karena itu, warga desa menyebut Eyvellyn sebagai 'benua terkutuk'. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani mendatangi Eyvellyn lagi. Para prajurit yang pergi ke sana, sekali masuk ke benua itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Mendengar tanggapan warga desa, Canor menduga bahwa mahluk yang mereka sebut itu sama dengan para demon yang menyerang Vertus Highland waktu itu. Melihat keadaan yang mulai gawat, mereka bergegas ke Eyvellyn. Canor berkata bahwa mereka setidaknya harus bisa menangkap salah satu dari demon itu untuk dimintai keterangan tentang kekuatan jahat yang kemungkinan telah menyelimuti dunia. Setelah menyebrangi Jembatan Velfort, mereka sampai di Eyvellyn dan tempat yang pertama mereka kunjungi adalah Leaf Stone Valley.

"Di bawah sana, ada sebuah desa yang bernama Leaf Stone. Kita bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih dari mereka." Canor berkata sambil menunjuk ke bawah lembah.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin masih ada yang hidup, Canor." Ishu berpendapat.

Canor tidak membalas. Di dalam hatinya masih tersimpan harapan bahwa setidaknya masih ada yang selamat selain para demon itu di benua Eyvellyn. Melihat semangat Canor, Ishu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil ikut berharap bahwa ada seseorang dari Eyvellyn yang masih hidup. Ia harus mendapatkan informasi itu demi menyelamatkan dunia dan klannya. Meski hanya ada setitik harapan, bagi mereka itu sudah menjadi harapan terbesar.

"Tidak peduli bahaya apapun yang kita tempuh, kita harus bisa menyelesaikan misi kita dan menyelamatkan dunia. Takdir dunia sekarang berada di tangan kita!" Ishu berkata lalu meluncur ke dalam lembah.

Setelah meluncur beberapa meter, akhirnya mereka sampai di bagian lembah yang lebih landai. Ishu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar. Setelah memastikan keadaannya aman, mereka bertiga lalu bergegas ke desa. Semakin dalam mereka masuk ke dalam lembah, mereka merasakan aura kegelapan semakin kuat.

"Hmm...aku merasakan pertanda buruk dibalik aura ini... kurasa ada yang memata-matai kita." Ishu berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Berapa?" Raise bertanya sambil menyiapkan tombaknya.

"Tidak banyak, hanya 3."

"Tempat?"

"Arah jam 12, 30 meter dari posisi kau berdiri sekarang. 4 meter dari permukaan tanah."

Raise langsung melemparkan tombaknya dan berhasil mengenai sasaran. Target itu seketika terjatuh dari pohon dan tewas ditempat setelah jantungnya tertembus oleh tombak Raise.

"Yang kedua?"

"Arah jam setengah 7 dari arah kau menghadap sekarang, 10 meter darimu. Posisinya lebih tinggi, 7 meter dari permukaan tanah."

"Hmm..." Raise menyiapkan percikan api dari jarinya dan langsung menembakya ke arah sana.

"Meleset..."

"Sial..dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku rasa mereka sudah memperkirakan kita tidak akan diam saja setelah membunuh salah satu dari mereka." Ishu lalu membuka matanya.

"Jadi, benda apakah yang tadi jatuh setelah kulemparkan tombak ke arahnya?"

Raise lalu berjalan ke arah benda tersebut untuk mencabut tombaknya. Setelah dilihat lebih teliti, benda itu adalah mahluk yang sama seperti demon yang menyerang mereka di Vertus Highland. Menyadari bahwa dugaan mereka benar, mereka langsung cepat-cepat ke arah Leaf Stone Village. Ketika sampai di sana, mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Keadaan desa juga sudah hancur. Ishu memeriksa puing-puing bangunan yang hancur dan ia memperkirakan bahwa desa tersebut sudah hancur 3 minggu yang lalu. Raise yang merasa bahwa dirinya telah terlambat menyelamatkan warga desa itu, duduk di atas tanah dengan perasaan menyesal. Canor berkeliling sebentar, dan dia menemukan sebuah gelang giok yang masih utuh tergeletak di atas tanah. Canor memberi tau pada Ishu dan Raise tentang gelang giok itu dan bertanya pada Ishu apakah ia bisa melihat masa lalu dari suatu benda. Ishu hanya menjawab bahwa mungkin ia bisa melakukannya. Canor lalu memberikan gelang giok itu kepada Ishu dan Ishu langsung memusatkan konsentrasinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka matanya dan berhasil melihat masa lalu di desa itu. Ternyata benar, desa itu diserang oleh para demon. Semua orang dibunuh tanpa terkecuali, anak-anak, wanita dan orang tua, semuanya dibunuh. Tempat tinggal dihancurkan. Penduduk dibunuh secara sadis. Ada yang di potong menjadi beberapa bagian, ada yang dimasukan dalam rumah yang terbakar, ada yang tertembak panah, kepalanya terpenggal dan sebagainya. Jeritan kesakitan dan minta tolong terdengar dimana-mana. Darah dan potongan tubuh manusia berserakan. Hampir semua dari yang dibunuh menunjukkan ekspresi muka yang sangat menyeramkan, matanya menyeringai, mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka sengsara dan merasa kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, Ishu tidak kuat lagi sehingga konsentrasinya pecah dan ia tidak bisa mengfokuskan kembali konsentrasinya, masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ketika disuruh menceritakan apa yang ia lihat, Ishu hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan perasaan shock diliputi ketakutan yang sangat hebat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, ia baru berani menceritakan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berkata bahwa ia melihat bagaimana desa itu diserang. Setelah mendengar cerita Ishu, Raise merasa dendam kepada para demon itu karena telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa.

"Padahal yang mereka incar hanyalah kita tapi..kenapa rakyat-rakyat yang tidak berdosa juga harus menanggung akibatnya?!" Raise berteriak kemudian memukulkan tombaknya ke tembok sekuat-kuatnya sehingga tembok itu runtuh.

"Mereka ingin memancing kita." Canor berkata dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja.

"Memancing?"

"Agar kita tidak terus berada di Landfort dan masuk semakin dalam ke daerah kekuasaan mereka. Ini adalah pendapatku."

"Masuk akal juga pendapatmu, Canor." Ishu setuju. "Tapi jika menggunakan trik seperti ini, mereka akan menyesal karena telah memancing kita ke dalam daerah kekuasaan mereka."

Ishu kemudian berjalan dan lalu merasa ada sesuatu yang menuju ke arah mereka. Ishu memberi isyarat dengan mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan mereka bersiaga akan serangan musuh. Tiba-tiba, akar-akar raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengejar mereka. Ishu, Canor dan Raise kemudian berpencar. Ishu memperkirakan bahwa akar-akar itu akan mengejar mereka dan benar saja, meski mereka sudah berpencar, akar-akar itu tetap saja mengejar mereka. Raise akhirnya berhenti, kemudian berbalik dan lari ke arah akar-akar itu, menebas mereka satu per satu dengan tombaknya yang sudah ditambahkan elemen api. Canor langsung mengambil pedang Ishu dari sarungnya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah depan. Akar-akar itu berhenti mengamuk. Canor, Ishu dan Raise hanya diam sambil bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Canor heran, kenapa akar-akar itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu ia melemparkan pedang Ishu ke arah pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja, pedang yang dilemparkan oleh Canor kembali dan Raise langsung menangkapnya lalu ia kembalikan pedang itu ke Ishu. Dari arah pepohonan itu, keluarlah sesosok wanita yang berpakaian gaun panjang berwarna hijau. Canor menduga bahwa ialah yang telah mengendalikan akar-akara itu untuk menyerang mereka bertiga. Canor bertanya kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyerang mereka bertiga padahal mereka tidak bersalah. Wanita itu hanya berkata bahwa mereka harus mati untuk apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap warga desa. Ia kemudian menggendalikan akar-akar itu untuk menyerang mereka. Raise memutar tombaknya seperti baling-baling dan akar-akar itu hancur terkena sabetan tombak Raise. Ishu bertanya apa yang maksud perkataan wanita itu. Wanita itu berkata bahwa mereka sudah membunuh para warga desa dan seluruh benua eyvellyn ini. Ishu membantah tuduhan wanita itu, berkata bahwa mereka baru saja tiba dan tujuan mereka datang ke Eyvellyn adalah untuk mencari tau tentang kekuatan gelap yang sempat menyerang Landfort. Wanita itu masih tidak percaya dan terus menyerang mereka. Ishu dan Raise tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghentikan serangan wanita itu.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Raise?" Ishu bertanya.

"Wanita ini mampu menggendalikan tumbuhan seperti akar-akar itu. Disekitar sini banyak sekali tumbuhan jadi lebih baik kita waspada saja. Akan kupikirkan cara untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Untuk sementara, lebih baik kita terus menahan serangannya sambil menyerang balik. Canor, jika ada serangan dari belakang, kau tolong urus yang itu."

"Ya serahkan saja padaku."

"Mau pinjam pedangku?" Ishu bertanya sambil mengulurkan salah satu pedangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa bertarung tanpa pedang."

"Baiklah..jika itu mau-mu..."

"Ayo, Ishu."

Ishu dan Canor langsung maju dan berpencar, menyerang wanita itu dari kiri dan kanan. Saat pedang Ishu dan tombak Raise bergerak mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan seketika, batang-batang kayu muncul dan melindungi dia sehingga pedang Ishu dan tombak milik Raise membenturnya dan tersangkut. Dari dalam pelindungnya, wanita itu melihat tombak Raise dan pedang Ishu yang tersangkut, ia langsung memunculkan sulur-sulur dari batang dan mengikat mereka berdua di batang kayu. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk lepas dari jeratan sulur tumbuhan itu tapi ikatannya cukup kuat serta sulur itu juga tebal sehingga sulit ditebas. Raise ingin menggunakan jurus apinya tapi ia berpikir, jika ia menggunakannya, memang tidak apa-apa kalau hanya dia sendiri yang terikat tapi sekarang Ishu berada disebelahnya. Ia takut kalau jurus apinya akan melukai Ishu. Sementara itu, Canor yang melihat situasi menjadi semakin gawat akhirnya maju untuk membebaskan mereka. Tentu saja si wanita itu tidak membiarkan Canor mendekati dan menggunakan semua cara untuk menghalanginya. Ia menggunakan sulur tumbuhan untuk menangkap Canor tetapi tiba-tiba saja Canor menghilang. Ia terkejut dan tidak tau dimana Canor akan muncul. Lalu, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia menenggok ke belakang dan melihat Canor. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggendalikan sulur tumbuhan untuk menangkap Canor tapi gerakan Canor lebih cepat satu langkah. Canor langsung mengarahkan pecahan beling yang ia sempat pungut ke leher wanita tersebut. Canor mengancam kalau ia tidak melepaskan teman-temannya, ia pastikan bahwa beling itu akan menembus lehernya. Wanita itu terpaksa mengalah dan melepaskan Raise dan Ishu. Canor melemparkan pecahan beling itu ke tanah. Wanita itu mengaku kalah dan ia meminta Canor untuk membunuhnya. Tentu saja Canor tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya berbalik kemudia berjalan menjauh. Ishu dan Raise tidak mengikuti Canor, mereka tetap berada di dekata wanita itu. Ishu lalu bercakap-cakap dengan wanita itu.

"Namaku Na. Aku adalah penjaga Leaf Stone Valley."

"Namaku Ishu dari klan Sengami dan ini Raise dari klan Chancellor. Yang tadi itu namanya Canor."

"Klan Sengami? Bukankah itu klan yang menguasai ruang dan waktu? Jadi kau adalah seorang Gravity Controller?"

"Ya. Itulah aku."

"Maaf atas kekasaranku yang tadi. Aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah orang dari Sengami. Sudah lama benua ini tidak didatangi orang-orang dari klan kalian. Bagaimana kabar klan Sengami? Mereka semua baik-baik saja kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Ishu berubah menjadi sedih. "Klan Sengami sudah musnah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bisa menyebut aku sebagai orang Sengami yang terakhir."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dunia kami dikuasai oleh kekuatan jahat dan hampir semua orang-orang Sengami dikendalikan. Hanya beberapa yang tersisa termasuk aku tapi mereka semua sudah dibunuh oleh mereka yang dikendalikan. Aku lari ke dunia ini untuk mencari bantuan."

"Oh..rupanya situasinya seperti itu..."

"Seperti yang kami katakan tadi, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyerang benua ini."

"Jadi siapakah dibalik semua kejadian ini?"

"Kami tidak tau terlalu banyak. Dugaan sementara dari kami adalah seseorang dari klan Endairon yang bernama Royce Endairon."

"Klan Endairon? Klan demon yang sudah musnah sewaktu perang elemental-endairon beberapa tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa ada orang dari klan itu yang masih hidup? Bukankah mereka semua sudah musnah?"

"Tapi kami sudah melawan Royce! Dia benar-benar demon dari Endairon!" Raise berkata dengan suara yang seperti membentak.

"Tenanglah, Raise. Nona Na, jadi kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tau banyak. Yang jelas, 3 minggu yang lalu, aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat yang datang dari Landfort. Aku khawatir jadi aku segera datang dari tempat persembunyianku kemari. Saat aku sampai, ternyata desa ini sudah hancur, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi."

"Jika kau mau tau, aku bisa membantumu melihat masa lalu." Ishu mengeluarkan gelang giok yang ditemukan oleh Canor. "Kau tertarik?"

"Gelang itu..itu adalah gelang milik salah satu warga desa yang menjadi teman baikku." Ru berkata dalam hati. Ia memejamkan mata lalu mengenggam salah satu bagian gelang itu. "Baiklah, biarkan aku melihat masa lalu itu."

Ishu kemudian memusatkan konsentrasinya dan membawa mereka ke masa lalu. Na melihat secara jelas apa yang terjadi sampai ia sendiri shock. Ishu kemudian mengembalikan kesadaran mereka ke waktu sekarang dan Na tampak masih trauma dengan apa yang ia saksikan barusan.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di Leaf Stone Village sebenarnya... Aku khawatir bagaimana dengan kondisi ditempat lain... Sengami, kau harus kembali ke duniamu sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, kau benar-benar harus kembali sekarang!"

"Ta..tapi...aku tidak bisa..."

"Bukankah kau dewa?! Kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk kembali ke duniamu kan?"

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa. Kekuatan kegelapan itu memiliki pengaruh lebih kuat dibanding kekuatanku sehingga aku tidak bisa membuka pintu dimensi dan kembali ke duniaku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ke Randfort!"

"Randfort? Oh, benua yang dikatakan sebagai gerbang dimensi lain?" Raise mengutarkan pemikirannya.

"Ya. Kau bisa masuk ke Dimensional Space melalui Gate of Space yang berada di ujung utara benua itu."

"Jadi tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Randfort. Baiklah, ayo kita segera kesana!" Raise hendak berjalan pergi menyusul Canor.

"Tidak secepat itu. Untuk sampai ke benua Randfort, kau harus melewati benua Nemenah terlebih dahulu."

"Nemenah ya...aku sudah lama tidak kembali ke kampung halaman. Aku merindukan kampung halamanku."

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Melihat jurusmu tadi, kau pasti Elemental dari benua itu. Aku dengar elemental dari sana semuanya hebat-hebat."

"Aku merasa terhormat dengan kata-katamu."

"Ok! Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi! Kalian tidak bisa berlama-lama disini! Kau harus segera ke Gate of Space! Gate of Space hanya terbuka 1 bulan setiap 1 tahun."

"Jadi kita masih ada banyak waktu kan?"

"Tidak, jika kalian berpikir seperti itu, kalian telah salah. Kalian hanya punya 3 minggu 10 jam lagi sebelum gerbang itu tertutup."

"Sebenarnya apa bedanya Gate of Space ini dengan pintu dimensi milikmu, Ishu?" Raise bertanya.

"Creator sebelumnya pernah bercerita padaku, Gate of Space tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan apapun, tidak seperti pintu dimensi yang biasa kami gunakan."

"Hoo..rupanya ada gerbang seperti itu hah?" Canor muncul dari semak-semak.

"Kau daritadi mendengar pembicaraan kami?'

"Tidak..aku hanya mendengar tentang Gate of Space itu. Jadi sekarang kita hanya punya waktu 3 minggu dan kurang dari 10 jam kan? Lebih baik kita bergegas."

"Kalau kalian berjalan ke arah utara, kau akan melewati Dark Mist Forest."

"Kelihatannya suram seperti namanya." Raise berkata.

"Ya. aku memang tidak pernah ke Dark Mist Forest tapi katanya, hutan itu memang angker dan biasanya, orang-orang yang ke sana akan kembali dengan kesadaran yang sudah tidak ada di raganya."

"Maksudmu? Rohnya masih ada tapi seperti tidak ada roh dalam tubuhnya, begitu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Na, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa gentar, malah terlihat lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, berbeda dengan Canor yang hanya menganggapnya bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Na kemudian memberikan mereka tiga buah botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna merah. Ia berkata bahwa cairan itu adalah obat yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka. Tapi karena bahannya sangat langka, ia hanya bisa membuat 3 botol kecil. Raise dan Ishu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan setelah berpamitan kepada Na, mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke Gate of Space untuk masuk ke Dimensional Space.

"Semoga dewa dan dewi di surga memberkati kalian dalam perjalanan kalian. Kalian harus bisa kembali ke Dimensional Space dan selamatkan semua orang-orang Sengami dan semua orang di dunia! Aku percaya pada kalian bertiga, Chancellor, Canor, dan Sengami!" Na berkata dalam hatinya.

**To Be Continued at Chapter 10: The Mist**

Raise: Acara penyambutan rakyat barunya seram amat *wajah polos*

K.A: *facepalm* ...

Ishu: Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Ishu & Raise: Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! *wink + jari peace*

K.A: Cieeeee...kompaknya... *bersiul*

Ishu: *blushing sambil angkat pedangnya*

K.A: Wuih..ada yang jadi tomat tuh wajahnya ~ *lari*

Ishu: *ngejar*

Raise: *sweatdrop sambil tersenyum*

**-Next Chapter-**

Raise, Ishu dan Canor sampai di depan Dark Mist Forest. Pada saat beristirahat di depannya, Raise yang sedang tertidur bermimpi sesuatu tentang takdir dari seseorang yang ia pikir adalah Ishu. Seperti apakah mimpinya? Bahaya apa saja yang akan mereka alami di dalam hutan tersebut? Ikuti terus ceritanya!


	10. Chapter 10: The Mist

**Eternal Adventure Chapter 10: The Mist **

Setelah berhasil mengatasi keadaan di Leaf Stone Valley dan mendapatkan informasi penting dari Na si penjaga Leaf Stone Valley, Raise, Canor dan Ishu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Gate of Space. Mereka bergerak ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Na. Karena mereka ingin sampai dengan cepat, mengingat batas waktunya tidaklah banyak sebelum gerbang itu tertutup, mereka lebih memilih untuk menempuh bahaya melewati Dark Mist Forest. Na saja tidak mengetahui banyak tentang keadaan alam hutan itu, apalagi mereka bertiga yang baru saja sampai di benua Eyvellyn. Mereka terus saja berjalan. Bukannya tanpa tujuan, hanya bingung saja dengan kondisi alamnya yang berbeda dari Landfort. Eyvellyn memiliki benteng alam yang cukup komplek dengan pengunungan, hutan-hutan lebat dan masih banyak lagi. Canor yang tidak terlalu terbiasa jalan jauh akhirnya merasa lelah. Karena Canor sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi, akhirnya mereka bertiga beristirahat di depan Dark Mist Forest sebelum melanjutkan perjalan. Pada saat beristirahat, mereka saling bercerita sambil makan. Ishu bertanya sejak kapan Raise bertemu dengan Canor. Raise menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu pada saat ia bertemu Canor. Kebetulan waktu itu dia sedang berpetualang di Landfort dan saat ia berada di hutan yang tidak jauh dari Ruins of Endairon, ia melihat Canor yang diserang oleh sekawanan serigala liar. Raise melihat Canor tidak bersenjata dan hanya bermodalkan tangan serta kakinya untuk melawan kelompok serigala itu langsung membantu Canor melawan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berkelahi, serigala-serigala itu kalah dan langsung lari. Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi teman. Awalnya, Canor tidak begitu dekat dengan Raise tetapi setelah 2 tahun berlalu, persahabatan mereka semakin kuat menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, Canor terlihat seperti kurang mau bergaul dengan banyak orang. Raise bertanya balik tentang klan Sengami. Ishu menceritakan tentang klannya sedetail mungkin. Ia juga menceritakan beberapa legenda para Creator sebelum neneknya. Raise hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Ishu dengan rasa takjub. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di sana. Ishu tidur di atas rerumputan di dekat api unggun yang masih menyala, Canor sedang pergi entah kemana sedangkan Raise tidur di atas dahan pohon. Saat tengah malam, Raise bermimpi sesuatu. Karena ia kaget, ia terbangun dan langsung jatuh dari atas pohon. Ishu terbangun dan langsung membantu Raise. Ishu bertanya apa yang terjadi tetapi Raise berkata ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk sehingga ia kaget dan terjatuh dari atas pohon. Ishu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berkata bahwa ia seharusnya tidak tidur di atas sana. Raise hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ishu lalu kembali tidur setelah memastikan Raise tidak apa-apa. Raise masih tetap terjaga, masih memikirkan mimpi buruk itu. Ia melihat Ishu yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Mimpi apakah itu?" Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih dan ia terus melihat Ishu.

Sebenarnya mimpi apa yang dialami oleh Raise?

**X**

**-Raise's Dream-**

Raise membuka matanya dan ia melihat ia berada di sebuah dunia aneh, dunia gelap namun bercahaya karena miliyaran benda yang ia yakini adalah bintang-bintang menyinari dunia itu. Di hadapannya, ia melihat tiga sosok manusia yang sedang bertarung. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan bertarung dengan seorang yang lain. Karena jaraknya jauh, ia tidak tau siapa mereka tetapi ia sempat melihat bahwa laki-laki yang berada di samping si perempuan menggunakan jurus api dan petir. "Apakah ia adalah seorang elemental juga? Setauku hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikan elemen petir dan api secara bersamaan. Apakah ada elemental lain selain diriku yang bisa melakukannya?" Raise berpikir. Hal ini memang wajar karena Raise adalah salah satu dari para elemental yang bisa mengendalikan dua elemen dan satu-satunya elemental yang memiliki elemen petir dan api secara bersamaan. "Atau...itukah aku?" Raise menutup matanya dan kali ini ia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Ia melihat dunia itu dipenuhi oleh lubang-lubang aneh. Lubang-lubang itu menghisap segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. Raise melihat si perempuan berdiri sambil terus mengeluarkan aura putih dari dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa perempuan yang matanya tertutup dengan perban itu. "Ishu?!" batin Raise. Ia bisa mengenali Ishu dari wajahnya meskipun ia tidak melihat matanya. Perempuan yang ia yakini sebagai Ishu itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya. Raise menutup matanya karena silau. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu redup dan Ishu tidak ada di sana lagi. lubang-lubang yang tadi sudah menghilang.

**-End of Raise's Dream-**

Raise tiba-tiba tertidur kembali. Canor telah kembali dan melihat tidak ada masalah selama ia pergi sehingga ia langsung tidur saja. Ia tidak menyadari ada sedikit kabut hitam mengelilingi Raise. Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga bangun dan siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Raise berjalan mendekati Ishu dan ia berkata pada Ishu bahwa sejak saat ini, lebih baik Ishu tidak bertindak gegabah dalam pertempuran apapun dan lebih baik tidak perlu membantunya melawan musuh. Ishu terheran dengan perkataan Raise. Ia juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Apakah karena mimpimu semalam, Raise?" Ishu bertanya.

Raise hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam Dark Mist Forest.

Di dalam Dark Mist Forest, mereka berjalan melintasi kabut tebal dan beberapa hektar rawa-rawa hitam. Di dalam sana, mereka melawan beberapa mahluk penghuni hutan itu seperti tumbuhan pemakan manusia, serigala, serangga-serangga penghisap darah dan beberapa troll. Sambil terus mencari jalan keluar, mereka berjalan tanpa henti. Mereka lalu beristirahat sebentar. Ishu dan Canor duduk diatas sebuah pohon tumbang sementara Raise terus berdiri dengan tombak yang ia genggam ditangannya, siaga akan serangan tidak terduga dari para penghuni hutan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat lagi apa yang ia mimpikan semalam. Ishu melihat Raise termenung seperti itu menepuk bahunya sambil memanggil namanya. Raise tersadar dan ia langsung melihat Ishu. Ishu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Raise hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Tidak biasanya Raise seperti ini..." pikir Ishu, "Biasanya ia banyak komentar ataupun bertanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?". Setelah beristirahat sejenak, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Hari sudah siang tapi hutan itu tetap saja gelap. Cahaya matahari tidak bisa menembus masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aih...rawa-rawa ini lengket sekali..." Ishu berkata sambil melihat kakinya yang terjebak di dalam rawa-rawa.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau digendong saja." Raise lalu menggendong Ishu. "Kalau begini lebih baik kan?" Raise tersenyum.

Wajah Ishu memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ta..tapi apakah aku tidak berat..?"

"Hah..lumayan sih tapi, daripada kau terus terjebak." Raise tertawa kecil lalu kembali berjalan.

"Cepatlah kalian berdua. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda atau mengobrol."

"Baik..baik, ketua..." Raise lalu melompat ke darat.

Ia dan yang lainnya kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Saat mereka hampir sampai di jalan keluarnya, jalan mereka dihadang oleh sebuah bunga hitam raksasa yang masih kuncup.

"Bunga apa itu?" Ishu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Bukan hobiku untuk membakar tumbuhan tapi karena menghalangi jalan keluarnya aku terpaksa harus membakarnya."

Raise lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan menyemburkan api dari tangannya itu ke arah bunga raksasa itu. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, tiba-tiba sulur hitam muncul dari dalam tanah, melingkari bunga tersebut dan melindunginya dari serangan api Raise. Raise terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Sulur yang terbakar itu kembali masuk ke dalam tanah sementara bunga itu mulai mekar. Di dalamnya, tampak seorang laki-laki berpakaian tuxedo hitam dan ia menggigit setangkai mawar hitam di mulutnya.

"Jika kalian mau keluar dari tempat ini, kalian harus melewatiku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Black Venomé Rose atau biasa dipanggil Venomé dan akulah yang menjaga jalan keluar dari hutan ini." Laki-laki itu berkata setelah ia mengambil mawar hitam itu dari mulutnya.

"Menghalangi jalan kami saja. Hei, pria aneh. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mencari masalah di sini. Kami sedang terburu-buru jadi kusarankan kau untuk menyingkir dan biarkan kami lewat." Raise tampaknya tidak senang dengan kehadiran pria yang sok keren itu.

"Lancang juga kau. Jangan asal bicara. Perhatikan siapa lawan bicaramu, bocah." Venomé tersenyum gentir.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini."

"Keras kepala sekali kau." Raise menurunkan Ishu dari gendongannya. Ia berkata pada Ishu dan Canor untuk tetap diam dan tidak menganggunya bertarung.

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk bertarung, Raise? Apakah karena aku malah membebanimu?"

"Tidak..kau tidak membebaniku." Raise langsung maju dengan tombaknya yang ia genggam di tangannya.

Ishu hendak maju juga tapi Canor menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ishu menenggok ke Canor. Canor menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat pada Ishu untuk tidak maju. Ishu mengayunkan tangan Canor dan melepaskan genggaman Canor dari tangannya. Ishu langsung menarik pedangnya dan langsung membantu Raise melawan Venomé.

"Sudahku bilang, kau diam saja, Ishu!" Raise tampaknya marah pada Ishu.

"Kau lupa hah? Aku kan seorang dewa! Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu!" Ishu tersenyum.

Raise hanya menghela nafas dan terus fokus pada pertarungannya. Venomé menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. "Poison Thorn!". Batang-batang raksasa dengan duri-duri seperti batang bunga mawar keluar dari tanah, menyerang Ishu dan Raise. Mereka langsung menghindarinya dan Raise sempat membakar batang-batang itu dengan jurus elemen apinya. Venomé langsung maju dan mengoreskan duri mawar hitam miliknya ke lengan kanan Ishu dan setelah ia berhasil melakukannya, ia langsung melakukan backflip dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ishu merasa lawannya tidak serius menghadapi mereka berdua dan menganggap apa yang ia lakukan tadi terhadapnya adalah simbol penghinaan. Ishu yang tidak terima langsung maju dan hendak menebas leher Venomé. Venomé hanya berdiri tenang di tempat, ia memetik salah satu kelopak bunga mawar itu dan tiba-tiba, Ishu tidak bisa bergerak. Ishu menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tanganku tadi?!"

"Aku hanya membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu."

"Jadi goresan yang tadi itu mengandung racun yang bisa membuat tubuh lawan yang tergores oleh duri tidak bisa bergerak, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Venomé tersenyum gentir.

Raise maju menyerang Venomé terus-menerus agar ia tidak sempat mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menyerang Ishu yang tidak bisa bergerak. Venomé hanya melompat mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil menghindari bilah tombak Raise. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang dan batang-batang berduri tadi keluar dari tanah. Raise melompat untuk menghindarinya tapi Venomé sudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan melompat. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke bawah dan ranting-ranting pohon di belakang Raise memanjang seperti sulur. Ranting-ranting itu langsung mengejar Raise yang masih di udara lalu mengikat kedua kakinya kemudian membantingnya. Sementara batang-batang berduri yang ada di tanah langsung mengepungnya. Batang-batang itu juga mengepung Ishu dan Canor. Venomé berjalan ke arah Raise, membungkukkan badannya dan mulai berbicara kepada Raise.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah tahan terhadap rasa sakit akan dibanting seperti itu. Aku mengagumimu, Raise."

"Hmph..."

"Jadi, apa alasanmu untuk melarang teman perempuanmu itu ikut bertarung denganmu?" Ia tersenyum gentir saat bertanya pada Raise. "Apa karena mimpi yang kau alami kemarin malam?"

Raise hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Aku tau mimpi apa yang kau alami, Raise."

"..."

" 'Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?', karena aku lah yang mengirimkannya padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Venomé berbisik di telinga Raise. "Itu adalah takdir dari teman perempuanmu itu."

Raise terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tidak bisa menentukan takdir orang seperti itu!" ia membalasnya dengan suara rendah. Ia tidak ingin Ishu mendengarnya.

"Oh, aku tidak menentukan takdirnya. Aku hanya memberitau padamu takdirnya."

"..."

"Jadi..apakah kau bisa mengubah takdirnya itu? Sepengetahuanku, takdir yang sudah ditentukan tidak dapat diubah."

"Aku akan mengubahnya, meski nyawa dan tubuhku yang harus hancur dan menghilang selamanya."

"Aku menghargai semangatmu itu." Venomé langsung berdiri tegak dan ia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan. Batang-batang berduri dan ranting-ranting itu langsung kembali ke posisi semula mereka. Ia lalu mengetuk kepala Ishu dengan bunga mawar hitamnya dan Ishu langsung bisa bergerak kembali. Venomé membungkukan badannya meminta maaf atas semua yang ia telah lakukan tadi. Ia hanya ingin menguji mereka.

"Ternyata kau orang baik. Aku kira kau adalah salah satu bawahan dari para demon itu." Ishu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha...maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menguji kalian saja, tidak lebih dari itu." Ia lalu menatap Raise dan kembali ke Ishu dan Canor. "Boleh aku pinjam dia sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

Ishu dan Canor menganggukan kepala mereka. Raise dan Venomé langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mengetahui kalau Ishu akan mati. Kenapa tidak cerita saja semua yang kau ketahui tentang takdirnya? Dan darimana kau mengetahuinya? Bagaimana cara kau menyampaikannya padaku?"

"Bunga ini yang memberitau padaku takdir perempuan itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Venomé menunjuk sebatang mawar yang sudah layu yang berada di belakang Raise. "Saat kalian sampai di sini, bunga itu tiba-tiba saja layu saat aku tertidur. Saat bunga itu layu, aku melihat mimpi yang sama sepertimu. Mimpi yang menunjukkan takdir perempuan itu. Sayangnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana dan kapan pastinya hal itu terjadi."

"Baru pertama kali aku mendengar bunga bisa memberitau takdir seseorang."

"Kau harus tau sesuatu, Raise. Mawar hitam melambangkan kematian dan perpisahan. Aku dan mawar-mawar hitam ini terhubung meski aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. Memang terdengar lucu tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Mengapa kau bisa percaya pada takdir Ishu yang dikatakan oleh mawar itu melalui mimpimu?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, banyak sekali penjelajah yang datang kemari. Saat mereka datang, banyak sekali mawar yang layu dan aku mendapatkan mimpi bahwa sebagian dari mereka akan mati dalam hutan ini. Aku terbangun dan langsung pergi menuju luar hutan untuk memperingatkan mereka tapi mereka sudah pergi masuk ke hutan duluan. Saat aku mencari mereka di dalam hutan, aku menemukan beberapa dari mereka lari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran kawanan serigala. Aku langsung mengusir para serigala itu dan menuntun mereka keluar dari hutan. Sejak saat itu aku mempercayai bahwa mawar-mawar ini akan bereaksi terhadap takdir seseorang yang datang kemari dan aku menciptakan troll dan mahluk-mahluk lainnya untuk menghalau orang masuk. Aku juga membuat ilusi-ilusi dengan perantara kabut hitam yang terdapat di hutan ini."

"Rupanya seperti itu..."

"Aku hanya bisa berharap dan mendoakan kau bisa mengubah takdir perempuan itu." Venomé menatap Ishu yang sedang duduk di atas batang pohon sambil menunggu mereka selesai berbicara. Ia kembali menatap Raise. "Baiklah, itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan keduamu dan pertamamu. Sekarang pertanyaan ketiganya. Kenapa kau tidak lihat saja dirimu sendiri baik-baik?"

Raise melakukan apa yang dikatakan Venomé dan ia menyadari ada sedikit kabut hitam tipis yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku menggunakan kabut itu untuk mengirimkan padamu mimpi yang kulihat. Saat kabut itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, otakmu akan merangsang kabut itu dan kau bisa melihat mimpinya."

"Katamu tadi takdir tidak bisa berubah. Jadi, apakah ia benar-benar akan meninggal?" Raise terlihat khawatir sejak tadi.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku juga tidak tau apakah yang mawar itu 'katakan' benar atau tidak. Siapa tau takdir bisa berubah, ya kan?"

Raise menatap Ishu dengan perasaan sedih. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat. Ishu menyadari Raise melihatnya dan langsung melihat balik Raise dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kebingungan. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Raise. Raise tersenyum dan ia kembali menatap Venomé.

"Sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku akan melindunginya dan mengubah takdirnya."

"Kudoakan kau berhasil."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke arah Ishu dan Canor. Venomé meminta maaf karena telah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup banyak. Raise dan yang lainnya berpamitan dan langsung meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Dalam perjalanan, Ishu bertanya apa yang dibicarakan Raise tadi. Raise hanya menepuk kepala Ishu dan menjawab bahwa yang mereka bicarakan bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting.

To Be Continued at Chapter 11: To the Depths of Eyvellyn...

K.A: Akhirnya bisa mempublish chapter ke-10 Eternal Adventure~

Raise: *termenung*

Ishu: Raise?

Raise: *tersadar*

K.A: Udah deh daripada bengong begitu, mending bacain notesnya. *nyerahin mike*

Raise: Ok... Note: semua karakter di cerita ini asli milik author dan teman-temannya yang sudah membantu dengan menambahkan OC mereka ke cerita ini. semua karakter, jalur cerita, jurus-jurus, beberapa jenis senjata, job-job dan tempat-tempat asli dibuat oleh K.A dkk. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengklaimnya sebagai milik Anda sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih.

K.A & Ishu: Review please! XD


End file.
